Venganza Apasionada
by Lucylu Cullen
Summary: Peligrosamente guapo, Edward Cullen lo tenía todo: poder, dinero y mujeres dispuestas a caldear su cama. Pero había algo que anhelaba más que todo eso: ¡vengarse de la familia Swan! ¿Y qué mejor venganza que seducir a la inocente Bella Swan para luego repudiarla? Ojo por ojo; corazón por corazón.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes y las situaciones que les recuerden a Twilight no me pertenece, esta inspirado bajo la obra de Stephenie Meyer. Y la historia es de _India Grey._

**Argumento:** El despiadado magnate estaba dispuesto a seducir a la rica heredera para vengarse.

Peligrosamente guapo, Edward Cullen lo tenía todo: poder, dinero y mujeres dispuestas a caldear su cama. Pero había algo que anhelaba más que todo eso: ¡vengarse de la familia Swan!

¿Y qué mejor venganza que seducir a la inocente Bella Swan para luego repudiarla? Ojo por ojo; corazón por corazón.

Pero cuando la fría y calculada venganza se transformó en tórrida pasión, decidió retenerla junto a él.

**Capítulo 1**

Las olas besando la orilla de una playa de arena plateada… Una brisa cálida meciendo las palmeras… Un cielo azul… No. No era una buena idea. Bella Swan abrió los ojos y los fijó en la araña francesa que el subastador estaba a punto de adjudicar. No tenía sentido intentar calmar su agitado corazón mientras notara aquellos ojos clavados en ella.

Aunque no le había visto entrar, estaba segura de que aquel hombre no se encontraba en la sala de subastas cuando ella ocupó su asiento. A partir de cierto momento, había empezado a sentir un cosquilleo en la piel y un hormigueo en la boca del estómago. Al volverse lo había descubierto. Mirándola.

Le lanzó una mirada furtiva. Seguía apoyado contra la pared y ni siquiera fingía estar interesado en seguir la subasta. Bella clavó la mirada en la lámpara para no mirarlo abiertamente y comprobar si su boca era tan perfecta como le había parecido.

Por un instante pensó que tal vez lo conocía, pero de ser así, estaba convencida de que no lo habría olvidado.

Apretó entre las manos el programa e intentó seguir recordando las instrucciones de la carísima terapeuta que su hermano Seth le había recomendado. Volvió a la imagen de la playa.

El hombre no dejaba de mirarla.

Bella dejó que el cabello le cayera sobre la cara para que la ocultara de aquella escrutadora inspección. Se removió en el asiento al tiempo que abría el programa. Quedaban dos lotes. La araña fue adjudicada con un último golpe de martillo y un jarrón de porcelana ocupó su lugar. Si se inclinaba hacia delante. Bella podía entrever en un lateral a un hombre que portaba un cuadro, el cuadro que en pocos minutos le pertenecería y tras cuya adquisición podría dejar aquella sala, y al inquietante desconocido.

Fijó la mirada en la casa grisácea sobre un fondo verdoso que ocupaba el centro de la imagen. Se trataba, sin lugar a dudas, del regalo perfecto para su grandmére, y de no ser porque Bella estaba decidida a dejar de creer en el destino, habría pensado que éste había intervenido en su favor.

Pero su terapeuta insistía en que debía asumir la responsabilidad de sus propios actos en lugar de culpar a vagas fuerzas fuera de su control, como el azar o el destino. Suspiró. Lo cierto era que no le resultaba sencillo.

El martillo anunció la adjudicación del jarrón y Bella se irguió. Había llegado el momento. Con una renovada determinación, intentó olvidarse de la mirada del hombre y centró su atención en el subastador.

—Lote cuatro, seis, cinco —anunció en tono monocorde, inconsciente de que iba a vender una pieza de la historia familiar de Bella—. Un encantador cuadro amateur de una casa en la campiña francesa. Precio de partida: veinte libras.

Tras un pequeño movimiento en la primera fila, continuó:

—Veinte por aquí. Treinta para el señor…

Le siguió una rápida sucesión de pujas que subió el precio a noventa libras. Desde que había acabado sus estudios de arte y había empezado a trabajar en la galería de Celia, Bella se había convertido en una experta en subastas, y sabía esperar al momento adecuado. Éste llegó cuando el subastador anunció cien libras y la mujer de la primera fila sacudió la cabeza.

—¿Cien libras a la una?

Bella alzó la mano.

—¿Ciento veinte?

Bella asintió y estuvo a punto de dar un grito de alegría al ver que los demás pujadores se retiraban.

—Ciento veinte a la una…

Bella metió las manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta de lino negra y cruzó los dedos. No podía pagar un precio más alto.

—A las dos… —tras una pausa, el subastador continuó—. Por tercera y última… —calló con gesto asombrado—. ¿Señor? Justo a tiempo. ¿Ciento treinta?

Bella no necesitó mirar para saber quién había hecho la oferta. Lanzando una mirada incendiaría al suelo, descruzó los dedos y apretó los puños. Debía recurrir a una combinación de osadía y determinación. Alzó la barbilla y adoptó una actitud de extrema seguridad mezclada con un toque de aburrimiento e irritación. No era la primera vez que le sucedía algo así. Debía dar la imagen de alguien dispuesto a comprar a cualquier precio, como si fuera una mujer acostumbrada a conseguir lo que se proponía.

—Ciento cuarenta.

Excelente. Había sonado muy convincente. Pero la euforia le duró poco.

—Doscientas.

Aquella vez no pudo contener el impulso de mirar hacia atrás. El hombre la miraba fijamente y Bella sintió un escalofrío.

—¿Señorita? ¿Ofrece doscientas diez?

Por un segundo, Bella había perdido contacto con la realidad. Los ojos de aquel hombre eran verdes e hipnóticos. Mientras lo miraba, él alzó una ceja y Bella no supo si su expresión era interrogativa o retadora.

—Sí.

—Doscientas diez para…

—Trescientas.

Bella cerró los ojos al oír la voz del hombre interrumpir al subastador. Percibió en su tono cierta impaciencia, como si se supiera seguro ganador y quisiera concluir lo antes posible.

—Trescientas diez —las palabras escaparon de su boca.

La indiferencia con la que había mirado el cuadro acabó por enfurecer a Bella cuando tuvo la sospecha de que sólo lo estaba haciendo para molestarla. Si quería jugar, jugarían.

—Quinientas.

—¿Señor? —al subastador le tomó por sorpresa aquel salto en la puja. —Quinientas libras.

Bella confirmó que sus labios eran espectaculares, llenos y voluptuosos. Estaba mirándolos cuando se curvaron en una leve sonrisa. Definitivamente, aquel hombre parecía estar gastándole una broma.

Bella se sentía como hipnotizada. Una parte de su mente se mantenía racional y consciente, mientras que la otra quería enfrentarse a ciegas a aquel reto.

Un murmullo de curiosidad recorrió la sala. Bella podía sentir la mirada de los presentes fija en ella. Sólo el desconocido permanecía imperturbable. Arrancó los ojos de él y los volvió al cuadro. La adrenalina le quemaba la sangre. Aquel cuadro representaba el paisaje de infancia de su abuela. Formaba parte de su herencia y debía ser suyo.

—Quinientas cincuenta.

A cámara lenta se volvió hacia el hombre, quien, alzando los hombros levemente, dijo:

—Seiscientas.

—Seiscientas cincuenta.

—Setecientas.

Su voz era acariciadora. Bella se estremeció. Aquello no tenía nada que ver ni con el lienzo, ni con el dinero. Era algo personal.

—Setecientas cincuenta.

Las cifras habían perdido significado. El mundo a su alrededor desapareció; sólo era consciente de la existencia de aquel hombre que la quemaba con la mirada. Sintió que las mejillas le ardían, tenía los labios secos, el calor le resultó insoportable y, quitándose la chaqueta, la dejó en el asiento contiguo. No sabía qué hora era. Los acelerados latidos de su corazón marcaban los segundos. El cabello del extraño era cobrizo, una despeinada maraña de mechones que le hicieron pensar en un cruzado medieval, o en un pirata. Sus labios tenían una brutal sensualidad y todo ello contrastaba con su inmaculado y caro traje. Nunca antes había tenido más sentido la frase: un lobo con piel de un cordero.

El hombre apoyó la cabeza en la pared y, sin apartar la mirada de Bella ni apenas mover los labios, habló con leve acento francés:

—Mil libras.

Bella se quedó sin aliento.

—¿Señorita? ¿Mil diez? ¿Quiere subir la apuesta?

Bella se sintió invadida por una temeridad que desconocía y que supuso era lo que se sentía antes de saltar de un avión. Aunque era evidente que no conseguiría el cuadro, quiso llevar a aquel hombre al extremo, romper aquella insoportable e inquietante calma. Quería enfadarlo, hacer que mostrase alguna emoción.

Lo miró con expresión desafiante y dijo:

—Sí. Mil cinco libras.

Sonriendo para sí, esperó a que el hombre subiera la puja. En la sala se hizo un silencio sepulcral.

—¿Señor? ¿Mil diez?

El desconocido le sostuvo la mirada y con una irritante parsimonia deslizó la mirada por su cuerpo. Bella sintió un nudo en la garganta y la visión se le nubló; se quedó sin aire en los pulmones y en medio del pánico, lo único que pudo registrar fue la mirada entre sarcástica y triunfal que él le dedicó.

—¿Mil cinco libras? —el subastador alzó la maza—. Mil cinco libras a la una…

El hombre se separó de la pared. Seguía mirando a Bella, pero la sonrisa había abandonado sus labios.

—Mil cinco libras a las dos…

Por un instante. Bella temió desmayarse. Iba a ponerse en pie cuando vio que el hombre hacía una señal al subastador.

—¿Señor? ¿Mil diez?

El hombre asintió y apartó la mirada de Bella. Ésta tomó aire. El ruido de la maza la devolvió a la realidad. Agachó la cabeza y se abrió paso entre los curiosos, demasiado alterada por lo que acababa de suceder como para sentirse aliviada.

.

.

.

Entornando los ojos con expresión especuladora, Edward Cullen la observó partir.

«Interesante», pensó. «Muy interesante».

Cínico y con tendencia a aburrirse pronto, no era un hombre que sintiera interés con facilidad. Pero tras ofrecer por un cuadro más de diez veces lo que valía, aquella mujer lo había conseguido.

Y también sus ojos centelleantes. Había llegado a perder el control por unos segundos, y Edward había notado que eso la inquietaba. La cuestión era, ¿por qué?

Había salido tan precipitadamente que se había dejado la chaqueta, y él la tomó de camino a la puerta. Era suave y el olor a jazmín que desprendía aventó la brasa del deseo que había sentido en cuanto la vio.

En el mostrador de la entrada entregó su ficha y un montón de billetes. Mientras esperaba a que le dieran un recibo, se fijó en la etiqueta de la chaqueta y sonrió. Pertenecía a una tienda exclusiva, pero terriblemente clásica. Hubiera preferido que aquella mujer tuviera gustos más personales.

Apretó la prenda con la mano y salió a la lluviosa tarde de Londres. No había cesado de llover en todo el verano y, una vez más, el cielo estaba cubierto de amenazadoras nubes. Se detuvo en lo alto de la escalinata con la vaga sensación de que algo extraordinario estaba a punto de suceder.

Quizá se trataba de la pintura, de haber conseguido lo que llevaba años buscando.

O tal vez se debía a la mujer.

.

.

.

Bella se paró en seco en la acera al tiempo que dejaba escapar una maldición al darse cuenta de que se había dejado la chaqueta en la sala de subastas.

Estuvo a punto de dar media vuelta, pero vaciló. ¿Qué más daba que se tratara de una chaqueta de Valentino y que perteneciera a su abuela? ¿Qué más daba que el cielo fuera a desplomarse sobre ella y no llevara más que un vestidito negro? Debía haber vuelto a casa hacía horas. Seth siempre llamaba para asegurarse de que había regresado y si no era así, se preocupaba. Así que lo mejor…

Permaneció inmóvil, irritada consigo misma porque en el fondo sabía que su resistencia a volver a la sala se debía a que le faltaba valor. Así que alzó la barbilla y deshizo los pasos con la garganta atenazada por la frustración. Afortunadamente, ya no lloraba. Era otra de las cosas que había dejado de hacer.

Sin embargo, no podía negar que sus emociones la habían superado aquella tarde, y todo a causa de la mirada de un hombre. Sólo recordarla le ponía la piel de gallina. Aquella mirada le había hecho sentir más viva que los mortecinos cinco meses anteriores juntos. La vida le había resultado de nuevo un lugar lleno de posibilidades.

Cerró los ojos para pensar en la playa tropical, pero sus párpados proyectaron la imagen de unos profundos ojos verdes y de una sensual boca. Dejando escapar una exclamación de impaciencia, abrió los ojos, pero la imagen, en lugar de borrarse, se volvió real.

—¿Intentas recordar dónde has dejado esto? —el hombre de la subasta estaba a unos pasos de ella; sonreía con sorna al tiempo que le tendía la chaqueta.

Bella sintió que las mejillas le ardían, pero ocultó su turbación tras una gélida sonrisa.

—Así que además de quitarme mi cuadro quieres quitarme la ropa —dijo en tono sarcástico.

El hombre rió.

—Depende, ¿ibas a quitarte algo más?

Bella sintió el deseo recorrerla de arriba abajo y perdió el aplomo. Abrió la boca, pero no logró articular palabra. Tenía que concentrarse, recordar que no debía dar una respuesta impulsiva, pensar en playas de arena blanca…

Tragó saliva y con ella arrastró las espantosas palabras que acudieron a su boca. Sonrió con frialdad:

—Claro que no. Gracias por recoger la chaqueta. Si no te importa, tengo prisa y…

Dio media vuelta para marcharse, pero él la sujetó por el brazo. En cuanto sus dedos se cerraron sobre su piel. Bella sintió una sacudida eléctrica que reverberó por todo su cuerpo.

—Espera —dijo él con voz queda—. ¿Qué has querido decir al referirte al cuadro como tu cuadro?

Bella miró al suelo en tensión.

—Ha sido una tontería. Lo siento, es tuyo.

—Pero estás enfadada.

Bella no respondió. Aun en medio de una calle de tráfico ensordecedor, su voz resultaba perturbadoramente íntima. El hombre se colocó de frente a ella. Su pecho formaba una pared sólida, ancha, real. Su mano seguía sujetándola, y Bella no sentía el menor deseo de soltarse.

—Tenías mucho empeño en conseguirlo —dijo él.

—Sí —susurró ella.

—¿Por qué?

—Es… bonito —dijo Bella con fingida indiferencia.

—¿Bonito? —Edward le soltó el brazo y dio un paso atrás—. ¡No tiene nada de bonito!

—¿Disculpa?

Edward la miró con curiosidad. De cerca tenía el tipo de belleza perfecta que le dejaba indiferente. En la sala de subastas había creído percibir algo salvaje y apasionado en ella que había despertado su curiosidad y su deseo, pero en aquel momento supo que se había equivocado. No era más que la belleza convencional de alguien con dinero.

—No hace falta ser un especialista en arte para saber que es basura —dijo con crudeza—. No vale ni un cuarto de lo que he pagado.

Aquello acabó por enfurecer a Bella.

—¿Y por qué lo has hecho? ¿Por qué no me has dejado comprarlo? Para mí no tiene valor material, sino sentimental.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

Bella alzó la barbilla.

—Mí abuela pasó la infancia en esa casa. Esa es la razón de que lo quisiera.

Se había levantado una suave brisa y empezaban a caer las primeras gotas de lluvia sobre el pavimento. El mundo parecía haberse detenido bruscamente. Edward sintió el impulso de buscar un punto de apoyo al sentir que su férreo dominio de sí mismo lo abandona por un instante. Suspiró profundamente y esbozó una blanda sonrisa, como una grieta abriéndose en un lago helado.

—¿De verdad? ¿Y cómo te llamas?

—Bella Swan.

Swan. Oír el nombre fue como recibir una dosis de adrenalina, a un tiempo doloroso y excitante. Estudió el rostro de Bella.

—¡Qué coincidencia que hayas encontrado ese cuadro! Debías estar como loca.

Si notó el sarcasmo en su tono. Bella lo disimuló.

—Así es —dijo con dulzura—, especialmente porque mañana es su cumpleaños y era el regalo perfecto —le dedicó una acida sonrisa—. No contaba con que un millonario especulador estuviera dispuesto a pagar una suma absurda por él.

¿Un millonario especulador? Lo estaba subestimando y, dado que era una Swan, la ofensa resultaba aún mayor.

Bella hizo ademán de marcharse, pero Edward no tenía la menor intención de dejarla marchar.

—¿Qué le hace pensar que soy un millonario especulador?

Ella se volvió y lo miró de arriba abajo.

—El traje, los zapatos, la arrogancia. ¿Me equivoco?

—No del todo —sin apartar los ojos de ella, Edward señaló un Bertley verde oscuro que se aproximaba—. ¿Puedo llevarle a algún sitio?

Bella alzó las cejas.

—Así que eres mitad millonario mitad mago. ¿Qué más sabes hacer?

Él le dedicó una sonrisa letal.

—Mis virtudes, mademoiselle, son demasiado numerosas como para ser enumeradas cuando corremos el riesgo de empaparnos, pero si entras en el coche, estaré encantado de informarte.

Abrió la puerta del coche y se echó atrás para dejarle entrar. La lluvia arreciaba, pero Bella no se movió.

—No, gracias —dijo educadamente—. No creo que sea una buena idea.

—Está bien —Edward tamborileó los dedos con impaciencia sobre el techo del coche—. Escucha, has dicho que tenías prisa. ¿Por qué no tomas mi coche prestado? Mi oficina está a la vuelta de la esquina y puedo ir andando. Basta con que le digas a Louís dónde debe llevarte.

Dio un par de pasos atrás sin dejar de mirarla y confiando en que aceptaría la oferta. Iba a resultarle muy sencillo averiguar dónde vivía. Bella se quedó parada junto a la puerta abierta. El agua había empapado ya su corta melena. Frunció el ceño con desconfianza.

—¿Por qué?

—Para compensarte por el cuadro. Por favor.

Bella alzó la mirada hacia el tormentoso cielo y vaciló. A continuación, con una mezcla de rencor e indignación, entró en el coche y se inclinó para cerrar la puerta. Ni siquiera miró a Edward.

—Ha sido un placer —masculló él con sarcasmo al ver perderse el coche entre el tráfico.

Quizá «placer» no era la palabra apropiada. Metió las manos en los bolsillos y echó a andar. No. La palabra era «satisfacción».

* * *

**N.A:** Nueva historia, ¿Qué les parace?


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes y las situaciones que les recuerden a Twilight no me pertenece, está inspirado bajo la obra de Stephanie Meyer. Y la historia es de _India Grey._

**Capítulo 2**

Marie Delacroix tenía las mejillas teñidas de un delicado rubor y sus labios se curvaban en una sonrisa voluptuosa. Reclinada en un sofá de terciopelo, estaba completamente desnuda, excepto por una gran cruz de oro con incrustaciones de piedras preciosas que colgaba de su cuello con una cinta de terciopelo rojo.

Sus azules ojos parecían descansar con interés en la espalda de Edward, que contemplaba el paisaje de Londres desde la ventana de su apartamento. A sus pies, los coches circulaban ruidosos por Park Lane y, por encima, los aviones cruzaban el intenso cielo azul con luces parpadeantes que competían con las estrellas. Pero Edward no notaba nada de todo aquello. La figura del cuadro flotaba ante él, reflejándose en la hoja de cristal.

La intuición que había tenido respecto al «encantador cuadro amateur» era correcta. Aunque no estaba firmado, el estilo y el tema. La manoir Si Laurien, le habían convencido de que era una obra de su padre.

Pero Carlisle Cullen no era un aficionado, y de haberse dado otras circunstancias, habría llegado a ser uno de los pintores más famosos de su generación.

Bebió de un trago una copa de coñac y se giró bruscamente hacia La Dame de la Croix, la pintura que hasta aquel día había permanecido oculta bajo el cuadro de la casa en la campiña francesa.

Llevaba años buscándolo. Sus numerosos contactos en el mundo del arte no le habían servido de nada. Pero Edward siempre había conservado la esperanza, convencido de que el cuadro aparecería bajo otra de las obras posteriores de Carlisle. Tras varios años de pesquisas, por fin tenía ante sí el retrato de Marie, reposando sobre una silla de hierro, tan fresco y vivo como el primer día.

Y aunque Edward se vanagloriaba de conseguir lo que quería, no podía negar que para aquel hallazgo había tenido que intervenir la fortuna. O tal vez el karma, como pensarían algunos: había llegado el momento de que los arrogantes Swan asumieran sus errores. Había llegado la hora de la venganza.

Deslizó la mirada por la provocativa Marie. Durante todos aquellos años había creído que bastaría con mostrar el cuadro y revelar al mundo el escándalo que lo rodeaba. Pero eso ya no le parecía suficiente.

En su vida profesional se caracterizaba por sacar el máximo partido de la más mínima oportunidad. Y el destino le había proporcionado aquel día dos: el cuadro y Bella Swan. Tenía que aprovecharse de las circunstancias. El destino… la justicia… el karma, qué importaba cómo llamarlo. Cualquier nombre habría sido sinónimo de «venganza».

Los Swan no lo sabían, pero había llegado la hora del castigo.

Ojo por ojo, diente por diente, corazón por corazón.

.

.

.

Marie Swan estaba en el vestíbulo, poniendo unas exquisitas flores en un jarrón, cuando Bella bajó las escaleras.

—Buenos días —sonrió a modo de disculpa y besó a su abuela.

Marie miró la hora con expresión divertida.

—Ya es casi la tarde, chérie —dijo con su característica voz aterciopelada. Aunque la joven Marie Delacroix había dejado hacía años Francia para casarse con el distinguido y elegante lord Paul Swan, conservaba un fuerte acento francés—. ¿Has dormido bien?

—Sí —mintió Bella. No tenía sentido explicar que había pasado la noche en vela y dibujando. No había conseguido capturar las facciones del desconocido de la subasta, y para cuando se dio por vencida y volvió a la cama, empezaba a amanecer—. ¿Queda mucho por hacer para esta noche?

Marie sacó del jarrón un lirio de tallo largo y suspiró.

—Siempre surgen cosas en el último momento. Ahora recuerdo por qué no he organizado ninguna fiesta desde que tu abuelo murió.

Bella hizo un gesto de comprensión. Tras cincuenta años de matrimonio, su abuela había enviudado hacía dos años.

—¿Te resultará espantoso hacerlo sin él?

—¿Espantoso? Para nada —dijo Marie sin titubear, dando un paso atrás para contemplar el ramo.

Bella pensó, como tantas otras veces, que apenas la conocía. Hasta hacía cinco meses, no había sido más que una figura remota, elegante y silenciosa, al lado de Paul Swan, un hombre carismático y lleno de fuerza. Sólo en los últimos meses, cuando James insistió en que fuera a vivir con ella tras el episodio de Dan Nightingale, había empezado a descubrir a la persona que se ocultaba tras la impecable fachada. Y le gustaba.

—Es una pena que tus padres no puedan asistir —dijo Marie, ajustando una rama—. Tu madre ha llamado. Parece ser que la crisis diplomática se ha agudizado.

Bella se avergonzó de sentirse aliviada. Acostumbrada a ser el miembro invisible de la exitosa y enérgica familia Swan, le incomoda la atención de la que era objeto desde el suceso con Dan Nightingale, y llevaba días dominada por un sentimiento de aprensión ante el inminente encuentro con sus padres, a los que no había visto desde entonces. La tensa preocupación que James manifestaba por ella ya era suficiente.

—Supongo que están muy desilusionados —dijo.

Marie se encogió levemente de hombros.

—Ya conoces a los hombres Swan, cherie. El trabajo es lo primero. Pero dudo que los echemos de menos. Por cierto, ¿sabes qué vas a ponerte?

El rostro de Bella se iluminó.

—La verdad es que tengo un vestido precioso que compré en el mercado de Portobello el otro día. Es rojo brillante y la parte de abajo está bordada con flores fucsia, lentejuelas e hilo de oro, que… —acompañó sus atropelladas palabras con un amplio moviendo de las manos en el aire —tiene el largo perfecto y unas preciosas mangas… —dejó la frase en suspenso.

—Debe ser fabuloso, cherie.

—Sí —dijo Bella, súbitamente mortecina—, pero será mejor que me ponga tu Balencíaga negro.

Marie arqueó las cejas con sorpresa.

—¿Por qué?

—Supongo que James preferirá que… mantenga un perfil discreto. Después de lo que ha pasado… —Bella tomó una rama que su abuela había descartado y empezó a deshojarla nerviosamente.

—Bella, ma chére, no puedes pasar la vida intentado ser como tu hermano quiere que seas —dijo su abuela en tono preocupado.

Bella sonrió con tristeza.

—No, pero al menos así no crearé problemas. Ya ves lo que pasó cuando insistí en vivir mi vida tal y como quería.

—¿Tan malo es cometer un error? —preguntó su abuela con dulzura.

Bella se puso seria.

—Teniendo en cuenta que el escándalo podía haberle costado el trabajo a mis padres, sí —dijo con voz queda. Sin darse cuenta, había dejado la mesa de mármol salpicada de hojas—. No quiero empeorar aún más las cosas para James. Las elecciones están cerca y lo último que necesita es que la cabeza hueca de su hermana haga algo imprudente.

—Pero cherie, ésta es una fiesta de cumpleaños privada, no un mitin político de James. Puedes ponerte lo que quieras.

—Lo sé, grondmere, pero tienes que reconocer que tienes amigos muy importantes. Es mejor que pase lo más desapercibida posible —lanzó una risa seca—. De hecho, lo mejor sería que no asistiera.

Había reunido todas las hojas en un montoncito.

Marie posó una mano sobre las de ella.

—Para, Bella.

—Lo siento… No es que no quiera asistir, pero tienes que admitir que soy una rémora —dijo Bella, forzando una sonrisa—. Hasta a Victoria, que es un genio de las relaciones públicas además de un ser maravilloso, le resultaría difícil convertir en un talismán político a una fracasada estudiante de arte y paciente ideal de cualquier psiquiatra.

—¡Oh Bella! —Suspiró su abuela—. ¡Ojalá fueras capaz de darte cuenta de todo el tálenlo que tienes!

—Para el arte —dijo Bella con gesto serio—. Y esa vía ya no va a poder ser explorada debido a…

Marie la interrumpió.

—No sólo para el arte. Comprendes a la gente y no te dejas engañar por las apariencias. Eres capaz de amar apasionadamente.

Bella rió con amargura.

—James diría que eso es más negativo que positivo.

—¡Pues no le creas!

La rabia contenida que Bella percibió en su abuela la desconcertó. Sus palabras reverberaron unos segundos en el gran vestíbulo, ascendiendo por la escalera, rebotando en la porcelana y la plata. Marie le tomó las manos.

—No quiero que renuncies a la felicidad por contentar a tu familia. Por favor, chérie, prométeme que no lo harás. No cometas el mismo error que yo.

.

.

.

Tras pasar en coche el control de seguridad en la entrada de Wilton Square. Edward tuvo la sensación de entrar en un mundo encantado. En la oscuridad, se atisbaba la mansión color marfil de Marie tras los grandes árboles. La casa estaba iluminaba y desde el interior llegaba el sonido de la música.

La fiesta había comenzado hacía más de una hora, y Edward había programado su llegada con la intención de pasar desapercibido.

En la puerta esperaba un mayordomo con levita al que Edward le dio la invitación con bordes dorados que había conseguido a través de un contacto en el Ministerio de Hacienda que le debía un favor. El mayordomo la tomó con expresión inescrutable a la vez que señalaba con la cabeza una mesa repleta de paquetes para que dejara el regalo que portaba. Edward dejó con sumo cuidado el lienzo, que había devuelto a su marco, entre los demás paquetes y siguió la dirección del ruido.

En el grandioso salón del primer piso había varios ministros, así como conocidos hombres de negocios y famosos aristócratas. El murmullo de sus voces se entremezclaba con la música que tocaba un grupo en directo.

Edward barrió la habitación con la mirada, diciéndose que aquél era el mundo al que Bella Swan estaba acostumbrada: lujoso, caro, exclusivo. Y sin darse cuenta, la buscó entre los rostros fácilmente reconocibles. En cuanto la vio, sintió el deseo despertar en él.

Lucía otro discreto y severo vestido negro, y unos altos tacones que hacían sus piernas interminables. Llevaba una bandeja con canapés en la mano y se la ofrecía a un grupo de gente de la televisión. Su rostro quedaba oculto por su sedoso cabello, pero había algo en la tensión de sus hombros y en la inclinación de su cabeza, que le hizo adivinar que no estaba a gusto. ¿Si aquél era su mundo, por qué parecía tan fuera de lugar?

—¿Blini de caviar? —le oyó ofrecer a un eminente locutor de televisión, quien tomó uno sin molestarse en mirarla o en interrumpir su conversación.

Edward observó.

_«Suave oleaje… dunas de arena… locutor famoso al que le tiro los blinis en la cabeza…»._

Bella sonrió con un incómodo rictus y fue hacía otro grupo preguntándose cuándo podría retirarse a su dormitorio a leer.

_«En cuanto quiera. Nadie va a echarme de menos»._

Podía oír la voz de James, seguro de sí mismo, educado, cómodo. Como siempre, la lotería genética la dejaba perpleja. ¿Cómo podía tener un hermano tan apabullante cuando ella siempre había sido tan insegura? Se alejó de él confiando en que no la viera y así evitarse el bochorno de ser presentada a la figura política de turno con la que estuviera charlando.

—¡Bella, por fin! Acabo de mencionarte.

Bella habría querido que se la tragara la tierra, pero consciente de que no iba a tener suerte, forzó una tensa sonrisa y se volvió.

—Ésta es mi hermana pequeña, Bella —dijo James animosamente al hombre de aspecto familiar que lo acompañaba—. Se llama así por la sufragista Christabel Pankhurst.

Sonriendo educadamente, el hombre tomó un blinis.

—¿Supongo que como todos los distinguidos Swan serás una mujer emprendedora?

A Bella se le borró la sonrisa.

«Precisamente», habría querido decir. «Soy el primer miembro de la familia que ha fracasado en todo».

Justo cuando buscaba una manera más suave de expresar lo que pensaba, la delgada pelirroja que estaba al lado de James, intervino.

—Bella es la artista de la familia. Primer Ministro. Tiene mucho tálenlo, por eso espero que, a pesar de que James no distingue un color de otro, nuestros hijos hereden una vena creativa…

_«Primer Ministro. Por eso me sonaba…»._

Bella lanzó una mirada de agradecimiento a Victoria McGarry, la prometida de James. Además de tener una exitosa agencia de relaciones públicas, era guapísima, y Bella la consideraba una de las personas más encantadoras que conocía. Afortunadamente, porque de otra manera su belleza y su éxito habrían resultado imperdonables.

—¿Qué tipo de arte haces? —preguntó el Primer Ministro.

Bella hizo una mueca.

—Pinto mobiliario.

El Primer Ministro la miró con sorpresa. Victoria acudió de nuevo en su auxilio.

—Bella tiene un trabajo maravilloso en una exquisita tienda de Nolting Hill que vende antigüedades francesas —sonrió a Bella para animarla—. El otro día pasé para ver si todavía tenías aquel fabuloso espejo, pero Celia dijo que lo habías vendido. Me llevé una terrible desilusión.

—No te preocupes —dijo Bella—. Como está a punto de dar a luz, me ha pedido que haga el próximo viaje de compras a Francia. Voy a ir en coche a recorrer los mercados próximos a París, así que puedo buscarte uno.

James levantó la cabeza.

—¿Que vas a ir a Francia? ¿Sola?

El aire se electrificó. Victoria posó la mano sobre el brazo de Bella en silencio. Bella se sentía como si le hubiera echado un jarro de agua fría.

—Sí, James —dijo, mirando al suelo con aire de mortificación.

—Ya lo hablaremos en otro momento.

—No es preciso. He dicho que iría, y voy a ir.

James se volvió hacia el Primer Ministro y dijo con una forzada sonrisa:

—Mi hermana ha estado… regular. Todavía está recuperándose y necesita que alguien cuide de ella.

Fue demasiado humillante. Mientras Bella se esforzaba por olvidar lo sucedido, todos los demás parecían decididos a recordárselo. Sin hablar, enfurecida, giró bruscamente, con la bandeja ante sí como un arma cargada, y chocó contra alguien.

A cámara lenta, vio los blinis de caviar volar por los aires y caer a su alrededor. La bandeja, tras golpearle la cadera, acabó a sus pies, entre ella y el hombre con el que había chocado. Horrorizada, muerta de vergüenza, se agachó para recoger precipitadamente los canapés esparcidos, ansiosa por huir.

El hombre del accidente, se puso en cuclillas a su lado.

—No hace falta —masculló ella, angustiada, sin alzar la vista—. Por favor no le molestes. Puedo hacerlo sola.

—Déjalo.

Su voz era grave, muy francesa, y estaba teñida de una ira apenas contenida.

Bella se quedó helada. Llena de aprensión, levantó la mirada lentamente. Contuvo el aliento. Ante sí tenía los brillantes y verdes ojos del desconocido de la subasta.

—¿Qué…? —susurró atropelladamente—. ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Llevarte conmigo —le quitó la bandeja de las manos, la dejó sobre una mesa y tiró de Bella para que se pusiera en pie. Ella podía percibir a James a su espalda, observándola con condescendencia, avergonzado.

Bella no podía culparlo. Estaba en medio de la sala, al lado del Primer Ministro y numerosas personalidades, salpicada de caviar de la cabeza a los pies. Y ante el que debía ser el hombre más atractivo del planeta.

Al mismo tiempo que sentía los ojos llenársele de lágrimas, el hombre la tomó por la barbilla y la obligó a mirarlo.

—De eso nada, preciosa. No vas a llorar —musitó, al tiempo que inclinaba la cabeza y le daba un beso en los labios. Por un instante. Bella se tensó, pero su suspiro de sorpresa se diluyó en la boca del desconocido.

La sala y sus ocupantes se difuminaron, la música se apagó, la vergüenza que sentía se diluyó. Estaba en la oscuridad, en un mundo de besos y manos en el que sólo se oía el precipitado latir de su corazón. O el de él. El de los dos…

Tras un eterno segundo, él alzó la cabeza, posó la mano en la parte baja de su espalda y acercó la boca a su oído.

—Muy bien, chérie, sonríe y camina hacia la puerta.

Bella fue a protestar, pero él le pasó el pulgar por los labios.

—No digas nada —susurró precipitadamente—. Ya me darás las gracias más tarde.

* * *

**N.A:** Lo sé, llevo una semana de retraso, pero es que me fui de vacaciones inesperadas, mi novio me secuestro y me privo de la tecnología por una semana, así que aquí ando de nuevo, subiendo ahora si los capítulos, espero que este les haya gustado. ¿Quién tiene una idea de por qué Edward se quiere vengar?


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

Edward la siguió, y viendo la decisión con la que caminaba, le asombró el efecto que un solo beso había tenido en ella. Al imaginar lo que podría hacer durante toda una noche, sonrió para sí.

Había decidido seducir a la nieta de Marie Swan como venganza, pero empezaba a pensar que iba a resultarle demasiado placentero como para darle ese nombre. ¿Qué se sentiría al poseer una perla tan preciosa… una hija de la dinastía Delacroix… y luego repudiarla? ¿Sería suficiente compensación para lo que habían hecho?

En el vestíbulo, Bella se volvió hacia él con las mejillas encendidas y mirada centelleante.

—¿Gracias? ¿Tengo que agradecerle haberme hecho esto? —preguntó, mirándose a sí misma.

Con una sonrisa felina, Edward observó la blanca piel de su escote salpicada de perlitas de azabache.

—Te aseguro que es mucho mejor que ser humillada en público por un fanfarrón pomposo que te trata como a una niña.

Bella abrió los ojos como platos.

—¡Era mi hermano!

Edward la miró impasible.

—Da lo mismo. No me gusta la arrogancia. ¿Dónde está tu dormitorio?

—¿Por qué? —preguntó ella, desafiante.

Edward la miró y sintió prender la llama del deseo. La perspectiva de seducirle le resultaba más y más atractiva.

—Porque no me gustan las demostraciones de fuerza.

Bella rió y rompió parcialmente la tensión.

—Me refería a por qué preguntabas por mi dormitorio.

—Porque creo que deberías cambiarte —explicó Edward. Lentamente, para no asustarla, tomó con sus dedos unas bolitas de caviar que descansaban sobre la curva del seno de Bella y se los llevó a la boca. Luego, sin dejar de mirarla, la tomó de la mano y empezó a subir las escaleras.

En contra de lo que esperaba y a pesar de que estaba convencido de que en su interior tenía lugar una encarnizada batalla, ella no protestó. Como su abuela, el controlado exterior no llegaba a ocultar su naturaleza apasionada y rebelde. Como la Dame de la Croix.

Bella abrió la puerta de una habitación, entró y se volvió hacia él.

—No sé nada de ti —dijo súbitamente—. Ni siquiera sé cómo te llamas.

—Edward Cullen —Edward le tendió la mano y con sorna, añadió—: Millonario especulador.

—Me dijiste que no estaba del todo en lo cierto. ¿Quién eres en realidad? —preguntó Bella con una media sonrisa.

—Me dedico a los fondos de cobertura.

—¿Qué es eso?

—Que compro y vendo… cosas.

—¿Qué cosas?

—Cualquier cosa —dijo Edward encogiéndose de hombros—, pero prefiero las intangibles: lluvia, calidad del aire, confianza…

—¿O la herencia de otras personas? —preguntó Bella con sarcasmo.

—Si me proporciona ganancias… —dijo él, sonriendo—. ¿Qué más? Soy francés, pero llevo cuatro años en Londres. Colecciono arte, no estoy casado y no tengo hijos. ¿Quieres saber algo más?

—¿Por qué estás aquí?

Bella fue hacia el armario y le dio la espalda. Edward permaneció apoyado en el quicio de la puerta. No quería precipitarse. No era necesario.

—Quería volver a verte —dijo.

Bella empezó a soltarse los botones de la espalda del vestido. En la penumbra, el blanco de su piel parecía nácar.

—¿Por qué?

Su franqueza tomó a Edward por sorpresa. Caminó hacia ella y la ayudó a desabrocharse.

—Quería devolverte lo que te pertenece.

—¿El cuadro? —hubo una pausa al deslizarse el vestido de los hombros de Bella. Lo recogió por delante antes de volverse.

—Por supuesto.

Sobre sus altos tacones, con el vestido apretado contra el escote salpicado de caviar tenía un aspecto de fragilidad que contrastó con su tono airado:

—No, gracias.

Edward disimuló su sorpresa y la miró fijamente.

—¿Por qué no? Dijiste que era la casa de tu abuela.

—Es demasiado caro.

Edward la observó con genuina curiosidad. Que una mujer rechazara un regalo por su precio era, en su experiencia, como si un pez rechazara el agua por exceso de humedad.

—Ayer dijiste que no tenía un valor material.

—Y era verdad. Pero te equivocas si piensas que todo esto… —dijo ella con frío desdén al tiempo que abarcaba el cuarto con un movimiento del brazo —significa que soy rica y que puedes vendérmelo por un precio desorbitado —tras una breve pausa, continuó—: Siento decepcionarte, pero lo cierto es que no puedo permitírmelo.

Cuando acabó, alzaba la barbilla con gesto desafiante y sus ojos brillaban como ascuas. Se produjo un silencio que llenó la música de la planta baja.

—Ha sido un gran discurso, pero completamente innecesario —dijo Edward finalmente—. He dicho que he venido a darte el cuadro.

—¿Por qué harías algo así?

El aire estaba cargado de sensualidad. A aquella distancia, Edward pudo apreciar que la hostilidad que Bella irradiaba tenía un alto componente de incertidumbre e inseguridad. Y después de haber visto a su avasallador hermano, no le costó adivinar la causa de su actitud.

Acarició lentamente su mejilla. Bella se estremeció.

—Porque lo quieres —dijo, sin dejar de mirarla. Tal y como esperaba, se dio cuenta de que Bella apenas sí se acordaba de a qué se refería. Disimulando una sonrisa triunfal, se alejó de ella—. Lo he dejado abajo. Espero que le guste a tu abuela.

Salió y cerró la puerta tras de sí. Mientras bajaba las escaleras, contó los escalones, intentando adivinar en qué número Bella saldría para detenerlo.

Porque no había la menor duda de que iría tras él.

Cuando alcanzó la puerta principal y salió a la tibia noche de agosto tuvo que admitir que no era tan predecible como había calculado. Cruzó la calle lentamente. Había puesto ya la mano en la manilla del coche cuando oyó unos precipitados pasos en la escalinata de mármol. Al oír la voz de Bella, sonrió.

—¡Espera!

Compuso una expresión de sorpresa antes de volverse.

Bella se había puesto un vestido corto de un vivo rojo, que flotaba o se pegaba a su cuerpo según avanzaba. La chica formal acababa de transformarse en una vibrante belleza, y el impacto dejó a Edward boquiabierto. Parecía haber cobrado vida.

Bella se detuvo al pie de la escalinata.

—Siento haber sido tan grosera —dijo con voz temblorosa—. Estoy acostumbrada a desconfiar. Por favor, perdóname.

Edward dio un par de pasos hacia ella y se quedó en mitad de la calzada.

—No tiene importancia —alzó una ceja—. ¿Eso es todo?

—No —Bella fue hacia él—. Quería darte las gracias —dada la altura de sus tacones no necesitó elevarse para plantar un beso en la mejilla de Edward.

Él la sujetó por los brazos y, sin soltarla, dijo:

—No debes darme las gracias. Según tú, el cuadro te pertenece.

Bella rió.

—No sólo por el cuadro. También por sacarme de una situación extremadamente embarazosa y demostrarle a mi hermano que ya no soy una niña.

Edward alzó la mirada hacia los ventanales del primer piso. Comprobar que James los observaba con desaprobación le produjo una amarga satisfacción.

—Ha sido un placer.

—Sólo actúa así por mi bien. Para él nunca habrá un hombre lo bastante bueno para mí.

Edward sintió náuseas. Lo bastante bueno. Los caducos principios de aquella familia que habían arruinado la vida de Carlisle Cullen permanecían intactos.

—Encantadora —susurró, acariciando la mejilla de Bella. Al ver que se sobresaltaba, añadió—: No te vuelvas, pero nos está mirando.

Edward inclinó la cabeza y ella entreabrió los labios.

Ya era suya.

Sujetándola por la nuca, profundizó el beso. La tenía, y probar el sabor de una Delacroix era aún más dulce y fácil de lo que había anticipado.

Bella apoyó las manos en la solapa de su esmoquin. Se sentía como si fuera a derretirse, y el temblor que se había adueñado de ella mientras bajaba a buscarlo se diluyó en una deliciosa languidez.

Les llegó el sonido de una canción lenta y romántica e, instintivamente. Bella meció las caderas al compás. El deseo le ardía en la sangre. Cualquier atisbo de desconfianza había sido aniquilado. De pronto, le daba lo mismo lo que su familia pensara de ella.

Edward deslizó la boca hacia su oreja. Ella se arqueó contra él con el vello electrizado. En aquel momento sólo ansiaba dejarse llevar por su instinto.

Sintió una leve desilusión cuando Edward alzó la cabeza y se separó de ella unos centímetros con expresión inescrutable.

—¿Crees que se habrá hecho una idea? —preguntó con sorna.

Por un instante. Bella se sintió avergonzada al recordar que estaban interpretando una escena para irritar a James. Luego rió para ocultar el deseo que aquel beso había desatado en ella.

—Quizá no, ¿crees que si practicamos sexo en el asiento de atrás de tu coche el mensaje será más claro?

Las palabras escaparon de su boca sin que pudiera detenerlas y en cierta medida se sintió liberada. Estaba harta de ocultarse tras una máscara.

—Seguro que a mi chófer le encantaría —musitó él con picardía.

Bella lo miró fijamente.

—Contigo, no con él.

La música, que había callado al concluir la canción, se reanudó. Con aire solemne, Edward alzó un brazo. Ella posó su mano sobre la de él, y sin decir palabra, empezaron a bailar. Edward no pudo resistirla tentación de atraerla lo bastante como para que sus pelvis se rozaran. El mundo se diluyó a su alrededor. Bella oía sus tacones siguiendo a su atractivo e hipnótico acompañante, que la guiaba con destreza. La belleza clásica de su rostro resultaba una máscara, perfecta e indescifrable.

Súbitamente, Bella sintió la necesidad de romper esa barrera y alcanzar al hombre de carne y hueso.

—Tengo que irme —dijo él, de pronto, separándose de ella.

—¿Por qué? ¿Dónde vas?

—A un pase privado en la Tale Gallery —Edward la miró como si dudara—. ¿Por qué no vienes?

En ese momento. James apareció en lo alto de la escalinata con expresión de enfado.

—¡Bella, entra, vas a enfriarte!

Edward la miró con expresión retadora. Bella observó a su hermano y por primera vez en su vida vio que se sentía inseguro. Volvió a mirar a Edward y recordó las palabras de su abuela: No renuncies a la felicidad por contentar a tu familia. Ella sí la entendería.

Tomó la mano de Edward y éste le transmitió la fuerza que necesitaba.

—¿Puedo ir contigo?

Cuando Edward asintió con la cabeza, ella se volvió hacia James. Por eso no vio el brillo triunfal que iluminó los ojos de Edward.

* * *

**N.A:** Este Edward es tan sexy, ¿Qué les pareció el capitulo? ¿Cómo creen que va la venganza de Edward? Por mi, podría vengarse de mi cuando quiera


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4**

—Me alegro de que hayas cambiado de idea —dijo Edward. Bella se había sentado en el otro extremo del asiento. La relajada sensualidad de hacía unos minutos, había sido sustituida por una tensa incomodidad que irritó a Edward.

—No creo que James opine lo mismo. Voy a tener que dar muchas explicaciones.

—¿Por qué? ¿Por que no soy lo bastante bueno para su hermanita?

Bella rió con amargura.

—No. Porque hace poco… —se mordió el labio.

—Continúa.

—Nada —Bella se volvió para mirar por la ventanilla—. He tenido problemas y el pobre James siempre tiene que rescatarme.

—¿Y tus padres? ¿Dónde están?

—Mi padre es diplomático. En este momento viven en El Cairo. Así que James, que me lleva nueve años, siempre ha cuidado de mí.

Edward se estaba impacientando. Por lo que había visto, más que cuidar de ella, James la trataba como si la poseyera, como un objeto sin pensamientos ni sentimientos propios.

El coche aminoró la marcha al acercarse a la entrada del museo. Un pequeño frenazo hizo que Bella se viera proyectada hacia Edward. En cuanto se rozaron, el aire se electrificó. Edward bajó del coche casi sin dar tiempo a que las ruedas se detuvieran. Al instante estalló una lluvia de flashes y cuando se volvió hacía Bella y vio su expresión asombrada, lo invadió un instintivo impulso de protegerla. Atrapándola contra su pecho, le protegió el rostro con la mano y se abrió paso entre los fotógrafos. El corazón de Bella latía contra su costado y Edward pensó en lo contradictorio de estar convirtiéndose en un caballero andante cuando lo que pretendía ser era un ángel vengador.

En cuanto entraron en el gran vestíbulo de mármol la soltó. Era evidente que seducirla iba a ser un placer por razones obvias, pero no había contado con la posibilidad de implicarse emocionalmente en sus problemas familiares. No quería conocerla. No quería añadir matices grises a una realidad que era más sencilla en blanco y negro. Bella no era una víctima de los Swan. Era una de ellos. Y seducirla para luego repudiarla no era más que una forma de cobrar una antigua deuda, una transacción más de las que realizaba cada día en sus negocios.

Bella parpadeó al encontrarse en aquel luminoso espacio, que la devolvía del sueño a la realidad.

Había pasado de repartir canapés a huir con un extraño que le hacía sentirse mucho más ella misma que muchos de sus allegados. Íntimamente, habría querido que Edward volviera a estrecharla contra sí, pero ya caminaba varios pasos por delante, y tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para arrancar los ojos de su ancha espalda y mirar a su alrededor.

La gran sala octogonal en la que tenía lugar la recepción estaba repleta de gente, grandes damas de la aristocracia, nuevos ricos dedicados al mecenazgo y artistas de premeditado aspecto desaliñado. El color dominante era el negro y Bella se arrepintió de haber elegido un vestido que no le permitiría pasar desapercibida.

Edward volvió a su lado con dos copas de champán, indiferente a las cabezas que se giraban a su paso. A Bella no le sorprendió la expectación que despertaba porque para ella era el hombre más atractivo de los presentes, y no porque fuera el más guapo, que lo era, sino porque había algo misterioso en él que le hacía destacar entre los demás.

Las burbujas de champán estallaron en su boca. Estar con Edward rodeados de gente era aún más excitante que el alcohol. La piel le quemaba allí donde él la había tocado, como si su tacto le hubiera dejado marcas indelebles.

Alzó la copa hacia sus labios con mano temblorosa y el cristal chocó levemente contra sus dientes. Edward le rodeó la mano con la suya y preguntó:

—¿Estás bien?

Bella se sonrojó.

—Sí, aunque llevo un vestido inapropiado.

Edward la miró fijamente.

—No estoy de acuerdo. Eres demasiado hermosa y ardiente como para vestir de negro, así que levanta la cabeza y sonríe.

Bella sintió una oleada de placer. Edward la describía tal y como ansiaba ser. Rió.

—¡Qué tontería! Ni siquiera llevo lápiz de labios.

—Mírame —dijo él sin inmutarse. Bella obedeció. Aunque su rostro no reflejaba ninguna emoción, sus ojos estaban velados por una inquietante intensidad. Y entonces, con un íntimo gesto que la dejó perpleja, Edward le masajeó los labios con el pulgar hasta sentir que se entreabrían bajo su tacto—. Ya está —dijo, sonriendo al verla sofocada y jadeante—. Ahora parece que los llevas pintados.

—Gracias —dijo Bella, que se sentía florecer junto a aquel extraño. Bebió y se sintió tan burbujeante como el champán.

Hermosa y ardiente. Sonrió.

—¿Vamos a ver los cuadros? —preguntó, por temor a quemarse con el fuego.

Edward asintió con un gesto seco.

—Supongo que no es tu primera visita —dijo, tomándola por la cintura para protegerla de la gente.

—No, pero la de hoy es diferente.

—¿Por qué?

«Porque estoy contigo».

—Porque es más excitante, más íntima —ante la mirada de curiosidad de Edward, Bella explicó—. Aunque haya toda esta gente, la oscuridad le da un carácter más íntimo.

Edward la guió de la mano hasta la puerta que daba acceso a una gran sala rectangular donde se exhibían las obras. No había más que algunos grupos reducidos, charlando en voz baja.

—No te he preguntado cuál es el título de la exposición —preguntó Bella, para ignorar el palpitante deseo que amenazaba con dejarla sin aliento.

—Cien años de piel —dijo él, dedicándole una de aquellas miradas de acero bajo las que Bella se sentía desnuda—. Está dedicada al desnudo.

Bella miró a su alrededor y comprobó que estaban rodeados de cuerpos desnudos, de pie o reclinados, con aspecto seductor o gesto de indiferencia. Edward le habló al oído:

—¿Por dónde quieres empezar?

La pregunta, deliberadamente ambigua, despeñó en ella un anhelante y temerario deseo. De sus labios escapó un suspiro de rendición.

Edward la tomó por la nuca y se la masajeó a la vez que clavaba en ella la mirada. Bella se entregó a aquella caricia por un instante antes de reaccionar y entrelazar sus dedos con los de él.

—Ven —dijo con voz ronca. Y lo llevó delante de la Olympia de Manel, que les devolvió la mirada con aire retador—. ¿No le parece maravilloso?

En lugar de mirar el cuadro, Edward siguió sus propios dedos acariciando el interior del brazo de Bella.

—¿Qué la hace especial? —preguntó al tiempo que alzaba la mano de Bella hacia sus labios.

Ella, con la respiración entrecortada, tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para concentrarse y apagar el fuego con el que le ardía la piel allí donde él la tocaba. Olympia la miró como si la comprendiera a la perfección.

—Me encanta… —susurró a la vez que abría la mano y Edward le besaba el interior del codo —que a pesar de estar desnuda lleve un brazalete y zapatos de tacón.

Edward alzó la cabeza, miró los zapatos de Bella y musitó:

—Sólo uno. Debe de haber perdido el otro. Continúa.

Bella apenas podía respirar.

—Y casi puedo sentir el roce del chal de seda sobre su piel —posó la mano en la mejilla de Edward y sintió su firme barbilla y la aspereza de su incipiente barba—. ¿A ti te gusta?

Edward sonrió, insinuante.

—Sí.

—¿Por qué?

—Era un prostituta, pertenecía a las clases bajas —dijo, colocándose detrás de Bella quien, al no estar distraída por la visión de sus labios, creyó percibir cierto tono de amargura en sus palabras—. El cuadro fue un escándalo porque era una mujer demasiado real. Los críticos se escandalizaron por la sencillez con la que representaba la sexualidad.

Bella se sobresaltó al sentir sus labios acariciarle el cuello. Edward continuó:

—Me gusta que no muestra temor —siguió la línea de la mandíbula de Bella con sus dedos—, me gusta que parezca poderosa y… —sujetó la barbilla de Bella y le hizo volver la cabeza—, me gusta que su mirada sea idéntica a la tuya en este momento.

Bella contuvo el aliento y, girándose mecánicamente, encontró con sus labios los de Edward en un beso apasionado y ardiente, la gran finóle del crescendo que habían representado las últimas horas.

Las paredes y los cuadros que los rodeaban se difuminaron en una nebulosa de placer al que Bella se entregó con toda su alma.

Se oyeron pasos y el estallido de risas sofocadas al producirse la entrada de un grupo.

Edward alzó la cabeza y miró por encima del hombro de Bella hacía la puerta. A los pocos segundos, una mujer con una acreditación de prensa colgada del cuello, llegaba junto a ellos.

—¿Señor Cullen? ¿Podría hacerle unas preguntas para un artículo que estoy escribiendo sobre la exposición?

Aturdida, sin aliento. Bella se apartó, peinándose el cabello con gesto nervioso al tiempo que recorría la sala contemplando los cuadros. El calor que sentía entre las piernas la quemaba; se sentía poderosa, dispuesta a conquistar el mundo. Desde su adolescencia. James le había presentado el sexo como algo peligroso, que hacía perder el control.

Pero aquella noche Bella sentía que estaba aprendiendo lo contrario. En lugar de tener miedo, se sentía viva. Y por primera vez desde que había despertado en el hospital, se alegraba inmensamente de estarlo.

Se volvió para mirar a Olympia. Edward tenía razón. A pesar de su apariencia tranquila y serena, su mirada hablaba de sexo. Y Bella se sentía igual: sexy, poderosa y apasionada. Y la sensación era embriagadora. El miedo y la tensión que llevaba meses sintiendo la habían abandonado.

Buscó a Edward con la mirada y vio que seguía con la periodista. Deseaba a aquel hombre y James y su terapeuta se equivocaban. No había en ello nada malo. Todo lo contrarío: se trataba de asumir el control de su vida, no de perderlo. Le daba fortaleza, no se la quitaba.

De reojo vio que entraba otro grupo charlando en voz alta. Una de las voces reclamó su atención. Al mirar, palideció. A pocos metros de ella, con expresión divertida, como si intentara contener la risa que le había provocado algún comentario chistoso, estaba Mike Newton.

.

.

.

Edward empezaba a perder la paciencia. «Unas preguntas» se estaban conviniendo en una entrevista a fondo. Era un experto en separar su vida profesional y personal, así que le irritaba estar hablando de su colección de arte al tiempo que no dejaba de pensar en quitarle el vestido a la mujer que estaba al otro lado de la sala.

El día anterior, al devolverle la chaqueta en la calle, la había desdeñado como una insípida niña rica, y así la había visto aquella misma noche al verla repartir canapés en un discreto vestido negro.

Pero su imagen en aquel momento estaba muy lejos de ser la misma. Con aquel vestido escarlata, su frío estilo aristocrático adquiría una fuerza infinitamente más atractiva. Hacía brillar en ella la pasión que había creído atisbar en el salón de subastas, dándole un irresistible aire inconformista y bohemio.

También cabía la posibilidad de que aquella transformación no se debiera al vestido, sino que se tratara de la Bella de verdad, de la mujer que su convencional y rígida familia intentaba enterrar. A Edward le hacía pensar en una mariposa atrapada.

—¿Puede hablarme de su última adquisición, señor Cullen? —preguntó la periodista con una coqueta sonrisa.

Edward pensó en La Dame de la Croix, y en cómo, de haberse dado otras circunstancias, habría ocupado un lugar entre aquellos cuadros.

—Preferiría no dar detalles —dijo con gesto tenso.

La periodista asintió y miró de reojo en la dirección de Bella.

—¿Y tiene algo que decir de esa otra? Es muy hermosa…

Edward la miró con gesto de enfado y siguió su mirada hacia Bella, que hablaba con un hombre rubio con el cabello alborotado y vestido con el uniforme característico del eterno estudiante de arte: traje negro arrugado y camisa negra abierta.

Algo en su actitud física y en la manera que dominaba el espacio alrededor de Bella puso a Edward en guardia.

—No tengo nada más que decir —dijo a la periodista. Y sin despedirse, caminó hacia Bella y su acompañante.

Mirándolo con más detenimiento, se dijo que ni siquiera era un hombre, sino un joven, guapo e insustancial, tan frágil como una estrella de pop adolescente. Pero Bella parecía pensar de otra manera. Sus ojos lo miraban con adoración… Con la misma fascinación que hacía unos minutos le había dedicado a él.

Edward se sintió poseído por la ira. Había estado a punto de caer en la trampa de la pobre niña rica. Como todos los demás hombres, pensó al ver que el niñato le retiraba el cabello detrás de la oreja en un gesto que evidenciaba intimidad.

Pero Edward se dio cuenta de que lo que sentía no era sólo ira. La ira era al menos un sentimiento puro y estimulante. No. Era mucho más oscuro y siniestro. Sentía celos.

Con amargura, se recriminó haberse dejado llevar por un sentimiento caballeroso y emotivo en lugar de mantenerse concentrado en su objetivo.

Debía sentirse afortunado de que la aparición de aquel jovencito le hubiera devuelto al camino de la venganza antes de que fuera demasiado tarde. Bella Swan no era la mujer inocente que fingía ser, y la historia de su severo hermano no debía ser más que uno de sus trucos para sacar el instinto protector de los hombres con los que coqueteaba.

Era tan lista como hermosa, y había jugado con él como si fuera un muñeco.

En cuanto llegó junto a ellos, Bella alzó la mirada y Edward percibió un brillo en sus oscuros ojos que no supo interpretar.

—¿Podemos irnos? —preguntó fríamente.

—Sí, por favor —dijo ella sin titubear.

Al menos tenía la decencia de fingirse incómoda al ser descubierta coqueteando con otro cuando sus labios todavía llevaban la huella de sus besos. Los sentimientos que eran tan fácilmente transferibles no tenían ningún valor. Edward sonrió con frialdad. Al menos ya no había razón para sentirse culpable.

Bella tuvo que concentrarse para poner un pie delante del otro, y de no haber sido por el brazo de hierro con el que Edward la sostenía, dudaba de haber sido capaz de salir del museo. Fue un alivio alcanzar el exterior y poder respirar el fresco aire de la noche londinense. Edward la condujo hasta el coche. Una vez dentro, cuando el motor ya ronroneaba, ella musitó:

—Lo siento.

El encuentro con Mike la había sacudido porque le había hecho darse cuenta de lo frágiles que habían sido sus sentimientos hacia él. Había estado enamorada de una ficción. Mike no valía nada, pero hasta ese momento no lo había visto con una nitidez tan dolorosa. Porque esa constatación sólo servía para demostrar el sinsentido de todo lo que había sucedido.

Mirando por la ventana, Edward se soltó la corbata.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó con indiferencia.

«Por haber sido una idiota durante cinco meses».

—Siento haber visto a ese hombre. No es más que… alguien que conocí mientras estudiaba arte y…

Edward le cortó.

—No hace falta que des explicaciones.

Bella sintió que se encogía, que moría un poco. Habría querido explicarse, pero ahuyentó esa idea de su cabeza. La situación era verdaderamente absurda: James pagaba una fortuna a una terapeuta a la que no quería contarle nada de sí misma, y sin embargo, estaba deseando abrir su corazón a un hombre al que apenas conocía.

Apretó los dientes y miró por la ventanilla. Quizá lo mejor era olvidar, aunque a veces el esfuerzo la aplastara. Era una batalla incesante, pero al menos aquella noche se había sentido libre durante unos instantes, había conseguido no sentir miedo.

Los faros de un coche con el que se cruzaron iluminaron el rostro de Edward. Bella lo miró de soslayo, avergonzada de la intensidad con la que deseaba que volviera a hacerle olvidar.

—¿Dónde vamos? —preguntó, titubeante.

Edward la miró fijamente.

—Eso depende de lo que tú quieras.

En la penumbra, vio que Bella abría los ojos y entreabría los labios. ¿Estaría pensando en el hombre del museo? No podía saberlo, pero estaba seguro de poder hacer que lo borrara de su mente.

Le tomó la mano y entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella.

—¿Tienes hambre?

Bella sacudió la cabeza.

—¿Estás cansada? ¿Quieres volver a tu casa?

Era una pregunta retórica, pues los dos conocían la respuesta. Bella se sentaba muy erguida, con las manos sobre el regazo, el cinturón de seguridad entre sus firmes senos. Toda ella irradiaba energía contenida. Era como la cuerda de un violín esperando ser pulsada.

—No —susurró finalmente con un hilo de voz apenas audible.

Pero Edward lo oyó, y sonrió. Inclinándose, abrió la mampara que los separaba del chófer.

—Louis al apartamento.

* * *

**N.A:** ¡Ya van a apartamento! ¿Qué harán?


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5**

Bella nunca había visto un apartamento como el de Edward. Tres paredes estaban pintadas de un intenso rojo y la cuarta era una cristalera tras la que había una espectacular vista de Londres. El decorado era sobrio, con un gran sofá color crema y una silla alta situada junto a la ventana.

Bella se acercó al cristal y su aliento empañó por unos segundos las luces que parpadeaban en la lejanía. Edward se situó tras ella y Bella temió desvanecerse.

—¡Qué vista! —balbuceó—. ¡No debes aburrirle de verla!

—Te equivocas —dijo él en un susurro—. Ahora mismo me aburre. Prefiero mirarle a ti.

Posó las manos en las caderas de Bella y se pegó a su cuerpo. Bella sintió que se derretía; echó la cabeza adelante y el frío vidrio refrescó su mejilla. Edward le desabrochó el vestido, que cayó a sus pies como una flor escarlata. Bella sintió la caricia del aire sobre la piel antes de encontrarse presionada contra el cristal vistiendo tan sólo unas braguitas y un sujetador de encaje. Edward deslizaba los dedos por su columna y aunque Bella abrió la boca para protestar, sólo logró balbucear:

—La ventana… Pueden vernos.

Edward le besó el cuello antes de susurrarle al oído:

—A esta altura y sin luces, es imposible —la tomó por los hombros para obligarle a darse la vuelta—. Sólo puedo verte yo.

Sin pensar en lo que hacía. Bella alzó las manos y las enredó en su cabello mientras lo miraba fijamente. No tenía sentido resistirse a lo inevitable. La tormenta había estallado y tenía que aprender a navegar en aquellas aguas.

Sus labios se cerraron en una sensual sonrisa.

—¿Estás seguro? —preguntó.

—Siempre lo estoy —dijo él. Y tirando del tirante de su sujetador, continuó—: Quítate esto.

Su arrogancia, en lugar de irritar a Bella, se convirtió en un poderoso afrodisiaco.

Sin apartar sus ojos de los de él, se desabrochó el sujetador, pero en lugar de quitárselo, miró a Edward con picardía, dio media vuelta y sólo entonces, lo tiró hacia un lado como una experta stripper, al tiempo que apoyaba las manos en el cristal y separaba levemente las piernas. Nunca antes se había sentido tan temeraria, tan poderosa.

Ardiente y hermosa.

Edward dejó escapar un gemido jadeante. En el cristal, se reflejaba su rostro inescrutable, pero el brillo de sus ojos dejaba intuir la intensidad de su deseo. Sus dedos acariciaron la cintura de las braguitas de Bella, dibujando círculos por debajo del clástico con lentitud, sin prisa.

Un escalofrío de anticipación recorrió a Bella. Instintivamente arqueó las caderas contra la pelvis de Edward y pegó su cuerpo al cristal. Edward posó sus manos sobre su trasero y con un diestro movimiento, le bajó las bragas.

Como si lo hubiera practicado infinidad de veces. Bella levantó alternativamente sus pies calzados con altos tacones y las retiro a un lado antes de darse la vuelta. Con los brazos en cruz, el cabello revuelto cubriéndole parcialmente el rostro y la respiración entrecortada, susurró:

—Por favor…

Edward apenas pudo contener un grito de victoria al sentir un estallido de fuegos artificiales en el corazón. Bella estaba dispuesta a suplicarle. Eso era justo lo que había querido lograr. Y sin embargo, una vez conseguido, supo que no sería bastante.

Quería poseerla, arrastrarla a tan delicioso éxtasis que Bella jamás pudiera olvidarlo.

Apoyó las manos sobre el cristal a ambos lados de ella y agachó la cabeza para besarla. Bella entreabrió los labios al tiempo que tiraba de los botones de su camisa con dedos nerviosos. Edward oyó una protesta sofocada de frustración hasta que finalmente abrió la camisa y pudo posar las manos sobre su pecho y recorrerlo hacia sus hombros con frenética ansiedad. Luego los deslizó hacia abajo y buscó su cinturón.

La fuerza de su deseo y la ausencia de inhibición que mostraba, tomaron a Edward por sorpresa. Descubrió que tenía que contenerse porque temió perder el control con sólo tocarla. Y eso no podía permitírselo. Debía llevar las riendas en todo momento.

Girándose hacia atrás, tiro hacia si del taburete que hacia unas horas había sujetado el cuadro. Alzó a bella por la cantara y la colocó sobre él. El jadeante aliento de Bella lo envolvía como una caricia que exacerbaba sus sentidos. Sus dedos nerviosos recorriéndole la espalda le hacían arder como marcas de un hierro al rojo vivo.

Tenía que dominarse.

Se arrodilló delante de ella y recorrió con los dedos sus largos muslos. Era tan perfecta que casi le resultó doloroso tocarla. Apretó los dientes para impedir que la lascivia que irradiaba lo ahogara y alcanzó con sus dedos la húmeda oscuridad que coronaba sus muslos. Luego agachó la cabeza y lenta y acariciadoramente, exploró sus secretos pliegues con la lengua. Aferrándose a la silla. Bella dejó escapar un grito de total abandono que fue como el golpe de un martillo en el frágil vidrio que permitía a Edward contenerse.

—Edward, por favor —jadeó Bella—. Ahora.

Edward ya no pudo esperar. Poniéndose en pie, ignorando las luces que centelleaban en el exterior, ahogándose en la anhelante oscuridad de los ojos de Bella, sacó del bolsillo posterior el pequeño paquete de aluminio que había guardado hacía horas. Impaciente. Bella se lo quitó, lo abrió con los dientes y le puso el preservativo con dedos ansiosos.

Edward no tuvo tiempo de desvestirse. La penetró con decisión mientras Bella se arqueaba contra él, entrelazando las piernas alrededor de sus caderas y echando la cabeza hacia atrás en un mudo éxtasis.

Bella era increíble.

Sorprendente.

Edward mantuvo las manos contra el cristal mientras ella se aferraba a sus hombros y lo apretaba entre sus poderosos muslos. Sus labios estaban pegados a la oreja de Edward, quien podía oír sus gemidos entrecortados, sus deliciosos susurros. Hasta que de pronto se sacudió y Edward la sintió tensarse. Y sin pensárselo, la abrazó por la cintura y la estrechó contra sí, alcanzando su propio clímax simultáneamente.

Había confiado en sentir la satisfacción de la victoria.

Por el contrario, el desprecio de sí mismo que lo invadió fue una desagradable sorpresa.

—Gracias, gracias.

Agitada y todavía en la nebulosa del placer. Bella susurró su agradecimiento jadeante, al tiempo que apoyando la cabeza en el pecho de Edward, se decía que era lo más estúpido que podía haber dicho.

—Eres de una buena educación fuera de lo normal —dijo él, impersonal, retirándole los brazos de alrededor del cuello—. No creo que me haya acostado nunca con nadie que dijera «por favor» y «gracias» durante el sexo.

Bella se mordió la lengua y, aunque temía que sus piernas no la sujetaran, puso los pies en el suelo.

—Ya lo sé —dijo, intentando disimular la tristeza que le produjo que sus cuerpos se separaran—. Arrastro la maldición de una opresora educación.

Edward dio media vuelta.

—Viéndote actuar, cuesta creerlo.

Su tono desdeñoso la dejó helada. Edward se apoyó en el cristal y aparte de la camisa desabrochada, nada en él podía hacer pensar en lo que acababa de ocurrir.

Por el contrario, ella estaba desnuda. La única prenda que permanecía en su lugar eran sus altos lacones, y con ellos se sentía aún más desnuda. Aunque no había esperado que Edward se transformara, su distanciamiento le hizo sentir como si la hubiera abofeteado. Miró hacia el vestido que yacía en el suelo, junto a los pies de Edward, intentando decidir qué sería menos humíllame, si recogerlo ella misma o pedirle a él que se lo diera.

—¿Por qué me has dado las gracias? —preguntó Edward.

—Por nada —dijo ella, sacudiendo la cabeza, avergonzada, al tiempo que se agachaba y se tapaba con él.

Edward la tomó por la cintura.

—Dímelo.

Tras intentar pensar en vano en una respuesta ingeniosa. Bella se resignó a decir la verdad.

—Quería darte las gracias por hacerme sentir como lo has hecho —dijo con voz ronca—. Hasta ahora…. con mis novios…, no había sabido que pudiera ser tan… impresionante.

Edward retiró la mano y la apretó en un puño. Su rostro no transmitía ninguna emoción. Haciendo un gesto seco con la cabeza, esbozó una cínica sonrisa.

—Cuando quieras le diré a Louis que te lleve a casa —dijo.

Bella no recordaba una experiencia tan dolorosa como la de ocultar sus sentimientos en aquel instante, mientras Edward sacó el teléfono del bolsillo de la chaqueta que había dejado sobre el sofá al entrar.

A pesar de la humillación que sentía, una parte de ella creía comprender su comportamiento. Ya en el museo había intuido que Edward Cullen no era un hombre que se entregara con facilidad. Era un lobo solitario. El sexo con él era espectacular, pero no incluía intimidad.

¿Por qué tardaba tanto en contestar Louis? Quizá no esperaba que su jefe reclamara tan pronto sus servicios.

Fue hacia la puerta.

—¿Dónde está el cuarto de baño?

Sin separar el teléfono de la oreja. Edward indicó con un gesto de la cabeza.

—Segunda puerta a la izquierda.

Bella cerró la puerta a su espalda sigilosamente. A continuación, se puso el vestido. Un fogonazo de ira estalló en su herido corazón; le quemaron las muñecas. Se las frotó. No pensaba volver al punto cero.

De pronto recordó a Olympia. Como la modelo, también ella era fuerte y ningún hombre volverla a usarla como a una muñeca.

La moqueta ahogó el ruido de sus tacones hacia la puerta de salida.

* * *

**N.A:** Vamos, que él ha sido un completo idiota.

Nuevos días de actualización, están en mi perfil.


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6**

_Normandía. Francia. Un mes más tarde._

El viejo deportivo MG de Celia era como su dueña: excéntrico, encantador y temperamental. Y Bella lo adoraba.

Y también adoraba Francia. En lugar de tomar la autopista, había decidido atravesar Normandía por carreteras secundarias. El otoño había alcanzado su esplendor y en la luz del atardecer, el paisaje parecía refulgir.

Ardiente y hermosa. Como en otras ocasiones, las palabras acudieron a la mente de Bella y tuvo que apretar los dientes.

Aquella noche en Londres, hacía más de un mes, había marcado un punto de inflexión en su vida. Hasta entonces, había huido de sus problemas, refugiándose en un lugar seguro dentro de su propia mente, pero Edward le había hecho volver a sentir placer y dolor, éxtasis y agonía, cielo e infierno. Los minutos de total abandono, con la ciudad de Londres a sus pies, expuesta al mundo, habían sido la medicina que la cara terapeuta de James no lograba encontrar.

Al llegar a un cruce, redujo la velocidad y dejó escapar un gemido de protesta al leer en una señal que todavía quedaban sesenta kilómetros para llegar a París. El sol empezaba a hundirse en el horizonte. Bella arqueó su dolorida espalda. Empezaba a arrepentirse de no haber tomado la autopista, cuando la señal de un desvío llamó su atención: St. Laurien.

Sin pensárselo. Bella tomó la carretera que señalaba, adentrándose por un denso bosque. Por muy tarde que fuera, no pudo resistir la tentación de ir a ver la casa de su abuela.

Súbitamente, una gran sombra se proyectó desde el lateral de la carretera. Oyó un ruido, unas ramas rompiéndose y el repiquetear de los cascos de un caballo; unos segundos después vio unos ojos en blanco y unos hollares dilatados de los que escapaba vaho. Aterrada, dio un volantazo. El coche dio varias vueltas hasta quedar parado perpendicular a la calzada.

De pronto, todo fue silencio y oscuridad. Haciendo un esfuerzo por calmarse. Bella bajó. Había estado a punto de chocar con un caballo sin jinete. Con el corazón acelerado, retrocedió unos pasos.

—¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien ahí? —llamó.

Aunque no obtuvo respuesta, vio un cuerpo tirado en la cuneta. Se trataba de un hombre mayor. Estaba muy pálido y de un corte en la frente le brotaba sangre. Cuando Bella se inclinó ante él, hizo ademán de incorporarse.

—No se mueva —dijo ella, posando una mano sobre su hombro con delicadeza—. Se ha caído del caballo. Voy a pedir auxilio.

Fue al coche y llamó por el móvil. Después, volvió junio al hombre, que parecía semi inconsciente. Instintivamente. Bella le tomó las manos, que llevaba enguantadas, y comenzó a hablar.

—¿Vive usted por aquí? —preguntó en un forzado tono de animación.

—Le vieuxmoulin…

―El viejo molino. Qué bonito nombre ¿Tiene familia?

—¿Un hijo? —Bella se sintió aliviada de que alguien pudiera ocuparse de él—. Si me da su teléfono…

El viejo sacudió la cabeza con una mueca de dolor.

—Non… Por favor, no llame. Es muy importante… muy ocupado…. no quiero molestar.

Bella rió.

—Seguro que no le gustaría oírle decir eso. Querría acudir a su lado.

—No. Está muy ocupado. Su trabajo, muy importante. No vendrá.

—Shhh —lo calmó Bella—. Tranquilo. La ambulancia no tardará en llegar y lo llevará al hospital.

El hombre reaccionó como si le hubiera dado un calambre.

—C'estimpossible… Mi caballo, mi casa… No puedo dejarlos. Nadie puede cuidar de ellos.

Bella posó las manos sobre sus hombros.

—No se preocupe. Yo me ocuparé —dijo. Las palabras escaparon de su boca sin pensarlas.

Al instante, el viejo se relajó y se dejó caer sobre las hojas secas con expresión de alivio. Bella se mordió el labio. Era demasiado tarde para dar marcha atrás.

.

.

.

—¡Así que por fin la encontraste! —Fabricio de Roche se reclinó en su butaca de cuero con gesto satisfecho—. Tengo que reconocer, Edward, monami, que hay pocas mujeres a las que haya esperado cincuenta años, pero ésta merece la pena. Marie Delacroix… ¡qué belleza!

Fabrice era uno de los más grandes marchantes de arte de París. Bajo su encantadora apariencia, latía un corazón de hielo.

—¿Dónde la has encontrado? —preguntó sin apartar la vista del cuadro.

—En una subasta en Londres. Estaba oculta tras otro lienzo sin firma que Carlisle debió pintar después del incendio.

—¿Cómo llegaría al mercado?

—Supongo que lo cubrió para protegerlo —Edward sonrió con tristeza—. Mi madre siempre fue bastante irracional en lo que respecta a Marie Delacroix y, de haberlo encontrado, lo habría destruido. Desgraciadamente, el rencor también le hizo regalar casi todos sus cuadros para hacerle saber lo poco que valoraba su arte. Quién sabe dónde ha estado hasta ahora.

Fabricio asintió mientras observaba a Marie con sus penetrantes ojos azules.

—¿Y quieres que lo tase? ¿Cuánto te costó el que lo ocultaba?

—Mil libras.

Fabrice lo miró sorprendido.

—Parece mucho para la obra de un pintor amateur de «limitado mérito artístico» —Fabricio se inclinó hacia Edward—. Lo que me hace pensar que alguien más lo estaba buscando.

—Es imposible. Nadie sabe que sobrevivió al fuego.

—De eso no puedes estar seguro —Fabrice hizo una pausa de efecto dramático antes de continuar—. Ya sabes que este cuadro ha adquirido dimensiones míticas. Y también sabes que los Swan tienen muchos contactos —respiró profundamente—. Teniendo en cuenta que las elecciones están a la vuelta de la esquina y que James Swan piensa presentarse a ellas, tendría mucho que perder si el cuadro aflorara. ¿Viste a la otra persona que pujó por él?

Edward se puso en pie bruscamente y fue hasta el ventanal desde el que se divisaba un otoñal París sobre el que se superpuso una vívida imagen de Bella.

—Sí.

—¿Crees que era alguien relacionado con los Swan?

Bella Swan, hermosa y apasionada, desnuda sobre unos altos tacones.

—Sí.

Edward Cullen no había conocido nunca la sensación de desear algo inalcanzable, pero la noche que había hecho el amor con Bella había cambiado muchas cosas… Aunque él prefería pensar que había sido sexo y no «hacer el amor». Sexo frenético y apasionado. En sus oídos resonaban las palabras de Bella cuando le había dicho que no había experimentado nada igual. Entonces él se había limitado a responder algo con brusquedad, pero lo cierto era que había sentido lo mismo.

Había querido poseerla, marcarla para siempre, pero finalmente era él quien no lograba olvidar y a quien habían dejado plantado. Por eso la maldecía.

Fabrice carraspeó.

—Si es así, querido amigo, los Swan estarán buscando el cuadro, así que te recomiendo que extremes tus medidas de seguridad, ¿Has pensado en venderlo?

—No es mío, sino de mi padre.

—¡Qué lástima! ¿Y qué piensas hacer con él?

Edward frunció el ceño. Un nervio le latía en la frente.

—Veronique Lemercier es una antigua novia mía.

—¿La periodista? —Fabrice dejó escapar un silbido—. ¡Menuda víbora! Si publica la historia. Marie Delacroix va a convertirse en una celebridad —se sirvió una copa de coñac y la alzó hacia Edward—. ¡Buen trabajo! La venganza es siempre dulce.

Afortunadamente, el móvil de Edward sonó en aquel momento y no tuvo que contestar a Fabrice. Por más dulce que fuera, aquella venganza le había dejado un sabor insoportablemente amargo.

.

.

.

Bella llegó a Le vieuxmoulin en una oscuridad total. La ambulancia había tardado en aparecer y luego se había perdido por las pequeñas carreteras comarcales. Después de un tiempo que se le hizo interminable, por fin notó bajo las ruedas el camino adoquinado que conducía al molino, y los faros del coche iluminaron una casa vieja encalada, con una forma extraña y un tejado puntiagudo.

Bella dejó la bolsa en el coche y cruzó el patio. Estaba exhausta y el corazón le latía aceleradamente. Todavía no comprendía qué le había hecho ofrecerse a cuidar de la propiedad. Pero cada vez que recordaba la imagen desvalida del anciano comprendía de dónde había arrancado el impulso de protegerlo.

Abrió. Desde una puerta entreabierta a su derecha, salía la suficiente luz como para iluminar una habitación que parecía sacada de un cuento. Paredes encaladas, leña apilada, olor a humedad y manzana… Bella entró con paso vacilante. Reinaba un silencio absoluto, como si la casa estuviera esperándola. Sin apenas atreverse a respirar, fue de puntillas hacia la puerta entornada. Detrás estaba la cocina. Tenía el lecho bajo y una gran cocina de hierro dentro de una chimenea lo bastante grande como para una persona de pie. Todo lo que veía le hacía pensar en varios siglos atrás y le costaba imaginar que alguien viviera en aquella precariedad.

Suspiró profundamente y con manos temblorosas acarició la gran mesa de pino que ocupaba el centro de la habitación. En la pared colgaba un retrato. Bella se rodeó la cintura con los brazos para protegerse del frío y fue hacía él. Le recordaba a…

Súbitamente alguien la sujetó por detrás.

El pánico le nubló la mente al sentir un brazo tomarla por la cintura y echarla hacia atrás. Un centenar de pensamientos cruzaron su mente ofuscada, pero ninguno logró atravesar el terror que la dominaba. Abrió la boca para gritar, pero una mano se la cubrió.

Empezó a dar patadas y a removerse violentamente; su asaltante la sujetó con fuerza y la obligó a volverse.

El grito de terror que había tomado forma en su garganta se ahogó al mismo tiempo que su corazón dio un salto. Ante así, en lugar de los ojos febriles de un asesino en serie, tenía los verdes ojos de Edward Cullen.

* * *

**N.A:** ¿Quién creen que es el anciano?


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7**

Por un instante Bella tuvo que reprimir el impulso de abrazarse a él, pero en cuanto le bajó el nivel de adrenalina, se separó violentamente y lo miró con espanto.

—¡Dios mío! ¡Eres tú!

—¿Dios? —dijo él con sorna—. ¡Me siento halagado!

—No sé por qué —Bella se cruzó de brazos y preguntó airada—. ¿Qué haces aquí?

Sin salir de su estado de confusión, vio que Edward se acercaba a un viejo aparador y sacaba dos vasos. Llevaba un traje negro y una inmaculada camisa blanca que contrastaban con el ambiente rústico de la cocina, pero por la familiaridad con la que se movía intuyó que conocía la casa.

Cuando Edward por fin habló, lo hizo en un tono gélido:

—He venido a ver a mi padre. Está en el hospital…, como bien sabes. Imagino que pensabas aprovechar que la casa estaba vacía para…

—¿Tu padre?

La pregunta escapó de los labios de Bella con una mezcla de incredulidad y horror. El desdén que encendía su mirada la convirtió en una aristocrática Delacroix de lo pies a la cabeza.

La ira que bullía en el interior de Edward desde la noche que ella había desaparecido, prendió como una abrasadora llamarada.

—Sí —dijo sin apenas mover los labios—. Mi padre. No finjas que no lo sabías.

Bella alzó la mirada lentamente hacia él.

—Sí —dijo, recordando los acontecimientos de las últimas horas—, supongo que debería haberlo adivinado cuando ha dicho que su hijo estaba demasiado ocupado y era demasiado importante como para molestarle. No creo que haya mucha gente tan insensible como tú.

Edward la observó entornando los ojos.

—¿Fuiste tú quien lo encontró?

—Claro —Bella se retiró el cabello del rostro con un brusco gesto—. ¿Por qué crees que estoy aquí?

—Está claro —dijo Edward con desdén, al tiempo que estudiaba la etiqueta de una botella de vino tinto—. ¿No te parece una afortunada coincidencia?

—¿Afortunada? ¿Te has vuelto loco? Podría estar dándome un baño en un hotel de París en lugar de encontrarme en la precaria casa de un desconocido —Bella sacudió la cabeza con incredulidad—. ¿Tanto te cuesta dar las gracias?

Edward clavó la mirada en ella.

—Yo no soy tan bien educado como tú.

Bella sintió que las mejillas le ardían. Tras unos segundos en los que se miraron sabiendo que estaban pensando en la misma escena, Edward retiró la mirada y abrió la botella.

—Ya que ha salido el tema —dijo con una lánguida sonrisa, al tiempo que llenaba los vasos—, no pensaba que fuera una norma de buena educación marcharse sin despedirse.

Bella alzó la barbilla con expresión retadora.

—Quería evitarte la molestia de tener que charlar conmigo mientras esperábamos el coche.

—Ya te he dicho que no me rijo por las normas de sociedad.

—Está claro que no. Ni siquiera por las de los seres humanos. Si te cortaras, ¿brotaría sangre de tus venas, o sólo hielo?

Edward le dio uno de los vasos.

—Supongo que te encantaría comprobarlo —dijo con sorna.

—No me tientes.

Edward esbozó una fría sonrisa.

—No me juzgues. Puede que sea mejor que tenga hielo y no sangre.

Bella se acercó el vaso al pecho; al atravesarlo la luz, el vino proyectó una sombra roja sobre su corazón.

—Dudo que tu padre esté de acuerdo.

—Tú no sabes nada de mi padre —dijo Edward, cortante.

Bella le lanzó una mirada encendida.

—¡Sé que cuando estaba dolorido y aterrado, no quería que te perturbaran! Podía haber muerto, pero según él, tú no debes ser molestado con un detalle tan nimio.

Edward se encogió de hombros.

—Se ve que en el hospital pensaban de otra manera —dijo con indiferencia—, porque me lo notificaron en cuanto fue admitido. He dejado una reunión para venir.

Bella lo miró indignada y Edward pensó que no conocía a nadie que se alterara con tanta facilidad. Tenía las emociones tan a flor de piel que bastaba con rascar para que brotaran como un torrente. No habría sido capaz de mentir ni en una situación extrema. Aun así, la advertencia de Fabrice seguía resonando en sus oídos. ¿Qué sabría Bella de La Dame de la Croixl.

—¡Qué buen hijo! —dijo ella.

Tras llevarse las manos a las sienes, compuso el gesto aletargado que tanto había exasperado a Edward al conocerla. Intuir que se trataba de un mecanismo de defensa y no parte de su personalidad, lo inquietó.

—Ahora que has venido, no es preciso que me quede —dijo con una sonrisa forzada—. Prometí a tu padre buscar el caballo extraviado y cuidar de su casa, pero puedes hacerlo tú.

Pasó de largo junto a él, pero Edward la detuvo.

—No digas tonterías.

Bella lo miró con frialdad.

—¿Te parece una tontería ocuparte de tu padre?

—Me refería a que te marcharas. No voy a permitirlo. Y quiero que sepas que mi relación con mi padre no es de tu incumbencia.

—Puede que no —Bella pareció vacilar, pero continuó—: Que me trataras como a una muñeca de usar y tirar, es propio del macho arrogante, egoísta y engreído que eres, pero es imperdonable que apliques el mismo trato a tu padre.

Se hizo un profundo silencio. El aire se electrificó. Cuando Edward habló, lo hizo con voz amenazadora.

—¿Imperdonable?

—Sí.

Los labios de Edward se curvaron en una cruel sonrisa.

—¿Tengo que asumir que tu familia es perfecta?

—Sabes que no —Bella logró disimular la angustia que sentía—, pero al menos pueden contar conmigo.

Edward cruzó los brazos y, echando la cabeza hacia atrás, clavó en ella una mirada especulativa.

—Es verdad —dijo con aspereza—, eres muy leal y muy obediente. Y ése es tu mayor problema.

Bella hubiera querido defenderse, llevarle la contraria, pero en el fondo, Edward tenía razón. Por unos segundos se miraron en silencio, hasta que él dijo, displicente:

—Querrás subir a tu dormitorio. Te llevaré las cosas del coche.

—Ya voy yo por ellas —dijo ella, apagada.

—No. No quiero arriesgarme a que hagas otra de tus desapariciones.

Sólo cuando oyó sus pisadas alcanzar el alto de la escalera, notó Edward que tenía todo el cuerpo en tensión. Por un instante, permaneció inmóvil, pensando en lo que Bella le había dicho.

Tuvo que aferrarse a la mesa para contener el impulso de lanzar el vaso de vino contra la pared y ver cómo la bebida se deslizaba por la pared, dejando un rastro de sangre.

.

.

.

Bella pasó una noche agitada, con pesadillas en las que las formas irregulares de la casa adquirían proporciones fantasmagóricas y los pasillos de bajos techos se alargaban en un laberinto por el que trataba de huir de Edward. O de encontrarlo.

Cerca del amanecer cayó en un sueño profundo y cuando abrió los ojos, el sol atravesaba las cortinas. El temor a haber bajado la guardia hizo que saltara de la cama. Aún medio dormida, se puso las botas por encima del pantalón del pijama y bajó las escaleras precipitadamente.

La cocina estaba caliente y el sol se filtraba por las ventanas con una luz amarillenta que proyectaba sombras sobre el suelo de piedra. No había rastro de Edward, pero al ver el fuego que ardía en la cocina dedujo que llevaba horas levantado.

Fue a la puerta trasera y, al abrirla, la envolvió una bocanada de aire otoñal perfumado a manzana. Bella cerró los ojos para aspirar aquella dulce fragancia. Ante sí había un pequeño jardín con parterres sembrados de fruías y verduras. Lo rodeaba un muro de piedra tras el que se abría una pradera de verde terciopelo, salpicada de rocío.

Había estado equivocada al calificar aquel lugar de primitivo, pensó mientras se llevaba una frambuesa a los labios y el jugo de ésta estallaba en su boca. Lo era. Pero también era completamente idílico.

La luz, las texturas, los colores lo convertían en un exuberante paraíso, y la calma que se respiraba en él apaciguó un tumulto en su interior de cuya existencia Bella ni siquiera había sido consciente hasta aquel momento. Era como si acabara de hacerse realidad un lugar que sólo había existido en su mente: el refugio al que quería retirarse.

A cierta distancia del muro, el terreno se deslizaba hacia un seto en cuyo centro había un árbol.

Aun en la distancia. Bella podía ver que estaba tan cargado de fruta que sus ramas se inclinaban hacia el suelo. Acercándose, descubrió que se trataba de ciruelas rojas. Muchas de ellas yacían en el suelo. Bella tomó una y la olió antes de morderla. Estaba dulce y jugosa, y demasiado buena como para dejar las demás tiradas. Al poco, tuvo que hacer una bolsa con el faldón de su camiseta para recogerlas.

Súbitamente, la calma que la rodeaba se vio rota por un ruido atronador que sacudió la tierra e hizo que Bella se irguiera, sujetando la camiseta contra su pecho. Un caballo saltó el seto, tan cerca de ella que estuvo a punto de derribarla. La enorme grupa del animal oscureció el cielo por un instante y pasó rozándola. Cuando lo vio posarse, varios metros más adelante, se dio cuenta de que temblaba de píes a cabeza. El jinete desmontó aún antes de que el caballo se detuviera.

El corazón de Bella se aceleró al reconocer a Edward. Su rostro, habitualmente impasible, estaba contorsionado en una mueca de ira.

—¡La próxima vez que pienses en suicidarte espero que elijas un método menos dramático! ¿Píldoras y alcohol? ¿Una cuchilla afilada? Cualquier cosas con tal de que no me incluya.

Bella palideció y lo miró horrorizada.

—Lo…lo siento —susurró con los labios blancos.

Edward farfulló:

—¿Te has hecho daño?

Bella sacudió la cabeza, pero pareció a punto de desmayarse. Edward la sujetó por la cintura y tuvo que apretar los dientes para ignorar la súbita oleada de deseo que lo golpeó al tocar la piel que la camiseta dejaba expuesta.

—¿Bella?

Ella consiguió alzar la mirada hacía él.

—Lo siento. Estoy bien. Sólo estaba…

—No pasa nada —dijo él con aspereza.

Se miraron y entre ellos se abrió un abismo de palabras calladas. Edward sintió una opresión en el pecho y, lentamente, alzó la mano para acariciar la mejilla de Bella. En cuanto la tocó, retiró los dedos como si le hubiera quemado, y se apartó de ella con un gesto de exasperación. Sin volverse, caminó hacia el caballo, que pastaba mansamente, y se montó sobre él con destreza. Sólo entonces se giró para mirar a Bella. Sus mejillas habían recuperado parcialmente el color, pero sus enormes ojos tenían una expresión de infinita tristeza.

Un sentimiento de culpa lo atravesó. Culpa y remordimientos, rabia y deseo. Dirigiendo al caballo con brusquedad, lo espoleó y cruzó el prado al galope hacia los establos.

Para un hombre que había dedicado su vida a aletargar sus emociones, sentir tantas en tan poco tiempo resultaba casi doloroso.


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8**

Bella estaba en la cocina cuando Edward volvió de los establos.

—¿Era ése el caballo de tu padre? —preguntó sin dejar de aclarar las ciruelas en el fregadero.

—Sí —dijo Edward, evitando mirarla—. He llamado a los vecinos más próximos esta mañana. Duva, el más cercano, lo ha encontrado pastando con sus vacas. No parece herido.

—Me alegro —tras una pausa. Bella preguntó—: ¿Y por lo de esta mañana?

—No ha sufrido ningún daño —dijo Edward, cortante.

Pero mentía. Quizá el caballo estaba intacto, pero él, no. La expresión de Bella durante unos segundos, tan frágil, tan… abatida. Le había hecho atisbar una vulnerabilidad en ella que se había convertido en desprecio hacia sí mismo.

Pero no quería pensar en ello. No quería que Bella le importara. Sólo quería exorcizar los demonios del pasado, mirar al futuro.

Sacó unos huevos de la despensa y fue al jardín para recoger algo de tomillo. El intenso olor invocó al instante tristes imágenes de él y Carlisle comiendo, la atmósfera de abandono y soledad de su infancia.

Esa era la expresión que había visto en el rostro de Bella.

Apartó de sí aquel pensamiento reprendiéndose por ser tan sentimental y obligándose a pensar que lo que realmente le había preocupado era que, una vez más, la había encontrado sexy y adorable y que había estado a punto de besarla.

Recordó el instante en el que la había visto en el salón de subastas, y cómo había asumido que sería otra más. Una mujer con la que coquetear y a la que olvidar en cuanto saliera de su cama.

Pero los dioses parecían haberse conjurado para poner a Bella en su camino y castigarlo por su arrogancia. Y la odiaba por despertar en él el anhelo de romper las barreras que tanto tiempo le había costado erigir para defenderse del mundo exterior.

.

.

.

Bella puso la mesa mientras Edward preparaba unas tortillas con hierbas aromáticas. Llevaba una camisa azul celeste abierta sobre una camiseta blanca con cuello de pico que dejaba ver el arranque de su pecho. Y Bella sintió al instante el impulso de tocarlo. El sol iluminaba sus brazos mientras cocinaba, y el oscuro vello que los cubría adquiría tonalidades cobrizas, dándole el aspecto de una perfecta estatua que hubiera sido dotada de vida.

Bella sacudió la cabeza preguntándose qué le pasaba. Fuera por lo mal que había dormido o por lo cerca que se había sentido de la muerte, lo cierto era que se sentía peculiarmente consciente de su propio cuerpo, del latir de su corazón, de la ropa rozándole la piel. Y lo peor era que le sucedía lo mismo con el cuerpo de Edward, cuya presencia parecía llenar cada rincón de la casa.

Todos sus movimientos transmitían seguridad. Daba lo mismo que vistiera un inmaculado traje en medio de la ciudad, o una camiseta informal en el campo. Era camaleónico, y cualquier espacio parecía convertirse en su hábitat natural.

Edward se volvió y, mirándola, puso una perfecta tortilla sobre su plato.

—Gracias —dijo Bella. Y se ruborizó al ser sorprendida observándolo.

Edward se sentó enfrente y ella sintió un súbito ataque de timidez ante la peculiar intimidad de la escena, que contrastaba con la atmósfera sombría que se había creado entre ellos.

—Así que… —empezó, ansiosa por romper el silencio—. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que estuviste aquí?

—Me marché hace doce años y no había vuelto, pero está exactamente igual que cuando me fui —dijo Edward al tiempo que dirigía una mirada a su entorno.

—¿Esperabas que hubiera cambiado?

Edward clavó una intensa mirada en Bella que le hizo sentirse desnuda.

—No. Aquí no ha cambiado nada desde hace siglos. Por eso me fui —dijo en un tono desafiante que confundió a Bella.

—Hay mucha gente a la que le gusta que las cosas sean inmutables —dijo, desviando su mirada al café para disimular su incomodidad.

—Todo depende de dónde le sitúes —dijo Edward con una ferocidad que la hizo estremecer—. Te gusta si eres quien ejerce el poder, quien toma las decisiones.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Los pueblos como St. Laurien siguen siendo feudales. Una minoría acapara el poder y la riqueza, y eso puede causar problemas.

—¿Envidia? ¿Resentimiento? —preguntó Bella.

Edward la miró con desprecio.

—Supongo que piensas que los campesinos deben saber qué lugar ocupan y no tener aspiraciones.

—¡No! —la brutalidad en el tono de Edward indignó a Bella, quien se puso en pie y empezó a recoger la mesa—. ¡No he dicho eso! Yo sólo creo que las familias deben permanecer unidas, que necesitas saber que puedes contar con los tuyos.

—¿Igual que tú sabes que puedes contar con tus padres?

Bella se quedó paralizada. Luego alzó la barbilla y llevó los platos al fregadero.

—No es lo mismo —dijo finalmente—. Mi familia tiene muchas responsabilidades. Es parte de lo que son y de lo que han de hacer.

A su espalda, oyó a Edward reír con sarcasmo.

—¿Muchas responsabilidades? —repitió con desdén—. ¿Quieres decir que están tan ocupados con los demás que no tiene tiempo para ti?

—Puede que sí —Bella abrió el agua caliente—, pero no me importa. Estar en el mundo de la política significa poner el interés de la comunidad por encima del propio.

En lugar de responder, Edward fue hacia ella. Su proximidad hizo que el vello de Bella se erizara.

Con una exagerada lentitud, dejó su taza en el fregadero. Ella alzó la mirada y al ver la expresión hostil de su rostro, se le heló el corazón.

—¿De verdad crees eso? —preguntó él con sorna.

—Desde luego. Son así porque nacieron para ello.

Tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo hercúleo por mantener un tono calmado, ya que Edward estaba tan pegado a ella que podía ver los destellos verdes de sus ojos y el pequeño frunce de las comisuras de sus voluptuosos labios. Apartó la mirada bruscamente y la volvió hacia el fregadero. Sin darse cuenta, acariciaba el borde de la taza en la que él acababa de beber.

Afortunadamente, Edward se separó de ella en aquel instante y, al poder respirar, el deseo fue sustituido por la ira.

—Puedes criticar a mi familia —dijo entre dientes—, pero al menos nosotros permanecemos unidos. En cambio tú, abandonaste a tu padre y nunca te has ocupado de él.

—Te equivocas —dijo Edward con acritud—. Que no haya vuelto no quiere decir que no haya permanecido en contacto.

—Ya veo lo bien que cuidas de él —Bella se volvió con ojos centelleantes—. Si no me equivoco tú eres millonario… —miró a su alrededor—, y ésta es la casa de un campesino.

Una amenazadora sombra oscureció el rostro de Edward. Cruzándose de brazos y apoyado en la chimenea, preguntó, retador.

—Puede que ésta no sea mi casa ideal, pero sí es la de mi padre. Ha elegido vivir así. No quiere marcharse.

—Está bien —dijo Bella, dejando escapar un suspiro de impaciencia—. Entiendo que no quiera marcharse porque es un lugar maravilloso, pero, ¿tanto te costaría introducir algunas comodidades en su vida? No sé, quizá podrías prescindir de alguno de tus picassos e instalarle calefacción central.

—No es cuestión de dinero.

—Comprendo —Bella le dio la espalda y farfulló—: Así que podrías ayudarlo pero has decidido no hacerlo.

De pronto la tensión que se respiraba en el aire se hizo casi palpable. Bella esperó con el corazón palpitante, preguntándose si había ido demasiado lejos.

Edward se separó lentamente de la chimenea y fue hacia ella. Su rostro reflejaba una mezcla de tedio y picardía.

—¡Ojalá la vida fuera tan simple!

—¿Qué quieres decir? —tartamudeó Bella.

—Sigues sin entenderlo, ¿verdad? —dijo Edward, y como si hablara con una niña a la que le costara comprender, continuó—: Mi padre no es dueño de la casa, sólo es un inquilino.

—¿Y no podrías comprársela?

Edward rió con amargura.

—He perdido la cuenta del número de veces que lo he intentado. La última vez ofrecí el doble de lo que me costó el apartamento de Londres. No está a la venta.

Edward se quedó delante de Bella, quien miró al suelo y dejó que el cabello le sirviera de barrera defensiva. Antes de hablar necesitaba que las mariposas que revoloteaban en su estómago por la proximidad de Edward, se posaran. Pero cuando creía estar a punto de conseguirlo, una corriente eléctrica la sacudió al retirarle él el cabello detrás de la oreja y rozarle, al hacerlo, el cuello.

—Por otro lado —continuó Edward—, el contrato prohíbe cualquier reforma sin permiso previo. Y, curiosamente, siempre nos lo niegan.

Respirando profundamente. Bella pensó en Victoria y trató de imaginar qué diría ella, siempre tan sensata, en una situación como aquélla.

—No es justo —dijo con voz, temblorosa—. Sea quien sea el dueño, su deber es mejorar las condiciones de la casa. Debe tener una obligación legal.

Los ojos de Edward brillaron con un perverso destello a la vez que tiró de la cinta del pijama de Bella hacia él.

—Yo pienso lo mismo.

La respiración de Bella se aceleró. Edward la observaba con una expresión que no supo analizar, pero que estaba cargada de sensualidad.

—Entonces deberías hablar con los dueños y quejarte.

—Eso estoy haciendo en este mismo momento —dijo él casi en un susurro—. La casa es propiedad de St Laureen, que a su vez pertenece por partes iguales a las familias Delacroix y Swan.

—¡Tienes que estar equivocado! —exclamó Bella, horrorizada. Había algo siniestro e insolente en el tono de Edward.

—Me temo que no. ¿Quieres pruebas? ¿Documentos?

—No, me refiero a las condiciones de mantenimiento de la casa. Mi familia jamás…

—¿Qué? ¿Se aprovecharía de su poder?

Bella intentó reír con sarcasmo.

—No seas tan melodramático. Jamás obligarían a nadie a vivir de una manera tan primitiva —sonrió complacida al pensar que había actuado tan correctamente como habría esperado de Victoria—. Déjalo en mis manos. Iré a Le Manoir a hablar con mi tío y lo arreglaré todo. Ahora, si me disculpas, voy a vestirme…

Pasó con decisión junto a él, confiando en hacer una salida digna, pero había olvidado que Edward sujetaba el extremo de la cinta que ceñía sus pantalones a la cintura. Al avanzar, sintió un tirón y su trasero quedó expuesto. Con una exclamación, se los subió precipitadamente, sin saber si era más humillante que Edward la hubiera visto o la total indiferencia que mostraba.

—Buena idea —dijo él, alejándose de ella para servirse más café—. Salimos en medía hora.

—¿No vas a venir conmigo? —preguntó Bella.

—A ver a tu tío, no. Pero tengo que visitar a mi padre en el hospital, y puesto que Louis me trajo ayer de París, no tengo coche —miró a Bella con desdén—. Tendrás que llevarme tú.

Bella sabía que no podía negarse, así que, sin molestarse en contestar, subió las escaleras maldiciendo entre dientes.

.

.

.

Media hora más tarde, al dirigirse al coche con una cesta llena de las ciruelas que había recogido por la mañana, Bella se dijo que «no poder negarse», no significaba tener que hacerle la vida fácil a Edward. Así que, a pesar de que el cielo estaba cubriéndose de amenazadoras nubes, decidió descapotar el coche y confiar en que el ruido hiciera imposible la conversación.

Edward salió de la casa consultando su Blackberry. Al alzar la vista y ver a Bella esperarlo con gesto de aburrimiento, se paró en seco y dijo, sarcástico:

—¿Eres consciente del frío que vamos a pasar con la capota bajada?

—Me da igual —dijo Bella, aunque sabía que tenía razón y que, sin su abrigo, que había dejado a Carlisle Cullen, la falda y el jersey que llevaba no iban a ser lo bastante calientes. Sin embargo, prefería morir de hipotermia que dar la razón Edward. Sonrió con superioridad—. ¿Podemos irnos ya?

El hospital estaba a unos veinte minutos y tras un trayecto en el que no se dirigieron la palabra, Bella dejó a Edward en la puerta. Luego aparcó bajo un árbol y mordisqueó una de las ciruelas de la cesta que Edward no se había molestado en entregar a su padre. Tal y como había predicho, la temperatura había bajado considerablemente, y Bella pegó las rodillas al pecho para entrar en calor.

—¿Estás cómoda?

Bella alzó la mirada, sobresaltada, y vio a Edward. Sonrojándose, se secó el jugo de ciruela que le caía por la barbilla.

—Te has dado prisa. ¿Después de doce años te han bastado diez minutos con tu padre?

Edward abrió la puerta para dejarle bajar.

—Mi padre quiere conocerte.

Por su tono de voz y su lenguaje corporal al precederla hacia el hospital. Bella dedujo que a Edward no le agradaba la idea. Lo siguió en silencio hasta casi chocar con él cuando se detuvo ante una puerta.

Con gesto adusto y el entrecejo profundamente marcado, Edward pareció a punto de decir algo, pero se limitó a abrir la puerta e indicarle que pasara.

Carlisle Cullen estaba recostado sobre las almohadas. Estaba menos demacrado; su piel había recuperado un tono tostado. Su rostro cansado se iluminó con una amplia sonrisa al ver a Bella y, por un instante, ésta creyó ver en él el aspecto que Edward tendría si consiguiera relajarse; si dejara de estar permanentemente enfadado.

—Mademoiselle Swan. Tengo tanto que agradecerle…

Bella se acercó con una tímida sonrisa.

—Por favor, llámame Bella —. Carlisle rió aunque sus ojos reflejaban dolor.

—Sí, yo también lo prefiero —dijo, y le tendió la mano.

Bella, percibiendo la hostil y retadora mirada de Edward, vaciló una fracción de segundo, pero, manteniendo la sonrisa, tomó la mano del anciano.

Tenía la piel fina y pegada a los huesos, enrojecida, como si no tuviera carne. Bella la sostuvo con delicadeza.

—Estoy encantada de que te encuentres mejor —dijo dulcemente—. He traído unas ciruelas de tu jardín. Espero que no te importe.

.

.

.

Había sido un error. Un gran error.

Edward aceleró el paso por el corredor y metió los puños en los bolsillos.

Tenía que haber dejado a Bella en el coche. Aquello no podía convertirse en algo personal. Se sentía como si se acabaran de abrir canales de comunicación entre los compartimentos estanco de su vida.

Carlisle se había quedado completamente hechizado, y lo irónico de la situación era tan cruel que le atenazaba la garganta. El abismo que lo separaba de su padre era tan hondo, tan infranqueable, por culpa de las desdichas causadas a su familia por los Swan… Y, sin embargo, ella aparecía y acariciaba el dolorido corazón de un anciano con una sola sonrisa.

Ni siquiera podía culparlo. Una sonrisa de Bella podía causar el mismo efecto que un exquisito coñac. Recordó el instante en que su padre alargó una de sus rudas manos y Bella se la tomó entre las suyas, tan pálidas y delicadas.

Notó sus dedos cargados de tensión. De tensión y resentimiento. Carlisle no habría sido tan amable de haber sabido que Bella pretendía quitarle su amado cuadro, pensó con rencor.

Al abrirse las puertas de salida respiró profundamente el fresco aire.

Bella lo miró de soslayo. La ternura de sus ojos se diluyó al encontrarse con la obvia animadversión que manifestaba.

—Gracias por haberme dejado venir —dijo en voz baja.

Su exceso de cortesía encolerizó a Edward.

—No lo he hecho porque quisiera —masculló—. No tenía coche, así que ha sido más una cuestión de necesidad que de generosidad.

Caminaban hacia el coche. Cuando lo alcanzaban, una ráfaga de aire formó un torbellino de hojas que cayeron sobre los asientos del MG. Bella tuvo un escalofrío.

—No tenías por qué decirle que estaba aquí —dijo, titubeante.

Edward chasqueó la lengua despectivamente.

—Ya ves lo lejos que te lleva un poco de calculado encanto femenino. Buen trabajo, señorita Swan. Una mirada de esos ojos cafes, un parpadeo de tus largas pestañas y cincuenta años de animosidad y dolor se desintegran.

Bella se quedó paralizada mientras la adrenalina le recorría las venas y la furia teñía su rostro.

—¿Qué querías que hiciera, Edward? ¿Qué entrara como una gran dama honrando con su visita al humilde campesino? —Bella se inclinó hacia Edward. De pronto la ira que la había poseído, fue reemplaza por una amenazadora calma—. ¿Eso es lo que te gustaría, no es cierto? No te gusta estar equivocado, y supongo que estás acostumbrado a que la gente haga cualquier cosa con tal de complacerte. Quizá debería limitarme a simplificarte la vida actuando como la zorra que crees que soy.

Y de un solo movimiento. Bella abrió la puerta del coche y se sentó al volante. Excepcionalmente, el motor arrancó a la primera. Lo aceleró al máximo.

—¡Bella!

Edward intentó detenerla, pero ella quitó el freno de mano y dio marcha atrás para quitarse de su alcance, luego, con un chirrido de las ruedas, giró y fue hacía la salida del aparcamiento.

Edward se quedó inmóvil hasta que el sonido del motor se perdió en la distancia.

Antes de conocer a Bella, ninguna mujer lo había dejado plantado. Ella lo había hecho dos veces, pero Edward se juró en aquel instante que no lo haría una tercera.

* * *

**N.A:** Es que este Edward es medio imbécil xD


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 9**

En menos de veinte minutos la ayudante personal de Edward en Londres le enviaba un Aston Martin. Al entregárselo, el conductor intentó explicarle algunas características del sistema de navegación informatizado, pero Edward tenía demasiada prisa como para prestar atención.

Condujo a toda velocidad, en tensión. A su paso, las hojas se arremolinaban formando pequeños tornados. Acelerando a lo largo del muro de piedra que marcaba los límites de la propiedad de La Manoir de St. Laurien, Edward asió con fuerza el volante al aproximarse a la verja de entrada.

Un segundo más tarde, salía por ella un MG rojo que, sin apenas detenerse para comprobar que el camino estaba libre, tomó la carretera a toda velocidad, dejando tras de sí un rastro de humo. Y colocándose en el carril de la izquierda. El carril inglés.

Edward dejó escapar un juramento en francés y aceleró. El MG no podía competir con él y, aun así, Edward vio horrorizado el punto al que llegaba la aguja del velocímetro. Con la vista fija en Bella, como si con ello pudiera protegerla, buscó con los dedos las luces o bocina para advertirla de su error, pero el diseño minimalista del salpicadero tenía más en cuenta la estética que la funcionalidad.

La furia y la frustración lo invadieron a partes iguales. Dando un volantazo a la derecha se situó al lado de ella para indicarle que se desplazara al otro carril. Ignorándolo, Bella mantuvo la mirada al frente. Clavaba la barbilla en el pecho con gesto de determinación; el viento le alborotaba el cabello. Apretaba el volante con tanta fuerza que tenía los nudillos blancos.

Seguía tan enfadada con él que no era consciente de estar conduciendo en el lado equivocado de la carretera.

Edward sintió pánico. Aceleró y la adelantó sin dificultad, confiando en que si se cambiaba de carril, Bella se daría cuenta de lo que sucedía. Pero al mirar por el retrovisor vio que permanecía en el sentido equivocado. Hacia delante, la carretera subía hacia un cambio de rasante. Edward aceleró tanto que el velocímetro empezó a vibrar. Al llegar a lo alto de la colina, ojeó el horizonte.

¡Dieu! ¡Mon Dieu!

Un camión ascendía pesadamente desde el otro lado, de frente a Bella. Su viejo coche quedaría aplastado. No sobreviviría al impacto.

Sin pensárselo dos veces, Edward dio un volantazo y, con el corazón en la garganta, se pasó al carril por el que se aproximaba el camión justo a tiempo de ver la cara de horror del conductor que, con un volantazo simétrico, lo esquivaba a la vez que tocaba el claxon prolongadamente. Los dos vehículos se cruzaron a apenas unos centímetros de distancia en el preciso momento en que el MG aparecía en lo alto del cambio de rasante, tras el Aston Martin.

El conductor del camión volvió a su carril sin dejar de tocar el claxon.

Con el corazón acelerado, Edward se desvió hacia el arcén y detuvo el coche. Bella lo imitó y le vio bajarse del coche con expresión de ira. Él abrió la puerta y le hizo salir, tirándole del brazo. Su voz vibraba como un cable a punto de romperse.

—¡Podías haberte matado!

—Y a ti qué más te da —dijo Bella, articulando cada palabra lentamente.

Edward le clavó los dedos en el brazo y por una fracción de segundo, Bella temió que fuera a pegarle. En lugar de eso, la soltó bruscamente y se pasó la mano por el cabello con gesto de exasperación.

—¿Habría arriesgado la vida por salvarte si me diera lo mismo? —preguntó en voz baja.

Bella se cruzó de brazos. Podía sentir el corazón golpeándole el pecho.

—No lo sé —replicó, airada—. Teniendo en cuenta cómo me odias, no sé por qué lo has hecho —concluyó, dándole la espalda.

—Yo no te odio.

La voz de Edward le llegó como si estuviera muy lejos, sin que llegara a penetrar la niebla que enturbiaba su cerebro. Philippe Delacroix no estaba en su sano juicio, y el breve tiempo que había pasado en la deteriorada y oscura Le Manoir le había resultado aterradora y extraña a partes iguales, pero al menos había averiguado muchas cosas. «Por ejemplo, por qué su abuela se había mostrado tan comprensiva tras lo ocurrido con Mike Newton».

Mirando en la distancia y con el tono más neutral del que fue capaz, dijo:

—No me habías dicho que tu padre era artista, Edward.

—¿Por qué será? —dijo él con sarcasmo.

—¿Quizá porque podría haber averiguado que hace años pintó un cuadro de mí abuela con el que pretendía arruinar su reputación y la de su familia? —dijo Bella con una mezcla de ira y abatimiento.

Edward la tomó por los brazos y la obligó a girarse.

—¿Qué te ha dicho el bastardo de Delacroix?

Bella dejó escapar una risa amarga.

—Así que no lo niegas…

—¿La existencia del cuadro? No. Tú sabes tan bien como yo que existe —dijo él entre dientes—. Por eso estás aquí. Por eso nos conocimos.

Bella lo miró atónita.

—¿Cómo? No es verdad… Yo pensaba que…

No pudo seguir. Cómo decir algo tan ridículamente sentimental como que era el destino el que los había hecho coincidir.

Edward le clavó los dedos en el brazo.

—Siempre has sabido de la existencia del cuadro; lo estabas buscando.

Bella trató de zafarse de él, pero no lo consiguió.

—Jamás lo había oído nombrar. De haberlo sabido, jamás te habría tocado —dijo con inquina—. Sé muy bien lo que se siente al ser explotada en nombre del arte. Lo he experimentado yo misma.

Edward se quedó paralizado.

—¿A qué te refieres?

En la mirada que Bella le dirigió, vislumbró un profundo dolor.

—Por eso dejé Bellas Artes —Bella se estremeció antes de seguir—. En mi caso no fue un cuadro, sino fotografías… desnuda, proyectadas sobre titulares de periódicos del tiempo en que mi abuelo era ministro; ampliadas en grandes pantallas de seda —cada palabras parecía abrir una herida—. Muy moderno, muy ingenioso… Y una total humillación para mí.

—¿Quién lo hizo? —preguntó Edward con voz ronca.

Bella intentó cubrirse el rostro con las manos, pero Edward le sujetaba las muñecas con tanta fuerza que estuvo a punto de apoyar la cabeza en su pecho.

—El hombre con el que estuve hablando el otro día en la Tate. El hombre al que creí amar hasta que supe que sólo se había fijado en mí por mi apellido —intentó soltarse una vez más en vano—. Por eso sé muy bien lo que debió sentir mi abuela por culpa de tu padre…

—¡Te equivocas! —gritó él, intentando atraerla hacia sí para que lo escuchara—. ¡Fue algo muy distinto!

Bella consiguió liberarse y le dio la espalda.

—Sí, claro —dijo con sarcasmo—. Aunque estaba desnuda y sólo llevara la cruz de los Delacroix, el símbolo del honor de la familia, como si fuera un objeto pornográfico, la intención era puramente artística.

—Así es —dijo Edward, furioso, sin encontrar las palabras que expresaran la ternura y el respeto, la veneración con la que Carlisle había pintado a Marie, inmortalizándola como una mujer de veinte años, vibrante y apasionada…

Igual que la mujer que tenía ante sí.

El deseo lo golpeó como un puñetazo.

—Tienes que creerme. Fue muy diferente —dijo casi en un susurro.

La ira había abandonado súbitamente la mirada de Bella, que lo observaba con tristeza.

—¿Por qué tendría que creerte?

Edward dejó escapar un gemido de protesta.

—¿Quieres que te lo enseñe?

—Sí.

Edward la atrajo bruscamente hacia sí y la besó vorazmente. Bella intentó protestar para descargar su rabia, le golpeó con los puños, le arañó el pecho a través de la camisa, mientras entreabría los labios y entrelazaba su lengua con la de él con tanta furia que sus dientes entrechocaron. Y de pronto, la tensión la abandonó completamente, y en lugar de resistirse, se arqueaba contra él; los dedos que arañaban empezaban a acariciar… Edward le sujetaba el rostro con ambas manos, con el pulgar le acariciaba la barbilla…, hasta que súbitamente, alzó la cabeza y la echó hacia atrás, jadeante.

Aturdida, enajenada por la intensidad de su deseo y confusa. Bella cerró los ojos con fuerza, apoyó la cabeza en el pecho de Edward y se lo golpeó débilmente.

Y de pronto, casi a regañadientes, Edward se apartó de ella con rostro inescrutable.

—De acuerdo, te lo enseñaré. Verás a lo que me refiero. Ven conmigo.


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo 10**

Caminaron en silencio. El sol del atardecer, tan denso y dorado como la miel, se ocultaba tras un cielo gris plomizo, contra el que las hojas amarillas adquirían una extraña luminosidad. Bella quería preguntar adonde iban, pero no lograba articular palabra. El corazón le latía aceleradamente, no tanto por el paso ligero al que seguía a Edward como por lo que acababa de suceder entre ellos. Los labios le ardían; sentía los senos firmes, llenos, sensibilizados.

Al poco de caminar divisó una pequeña construcción de piedra con las ventanas cubiertas por tablones y el lecho derruido. Al llegar a ella, Edward se detuvo y se volvió con ademán tenso. Sus ojosverdes parecían un reflejo de la oscuridad que se iba adueñando del cielo. Cuando Bella llegó a su lado, vio que estaban junto al río, y que desde la puerta de la casita se llegaba a una pequeña playa de cantos rodados.

—¿Qué es este lugar?

Edward miró debajo de varías piedras hasta que encontró una llave.

—Era una caseta de baño, pero mi abuelo la usaba de estudio —dijo, abriendo y echándose a un lado para cederle el paso.

Bella entró. En el interior reinaba una total oscuridad y olía a humedad. Sintió que la recorría un escalofrío.

—¿Cómo podía pintar aquí con tanta oscuridad? —preguntó con voz temblorosa.

Se oyó el rasgar de una cerilla que la sobresaltó. Edward encendió una vela, y luego otra, y otra, hasta que la suave luz alcanzó los rincones de la habitación.

—Antes no era así.

—¿Qué pasó? —preguntó Bella con un hilo de voz.

—Se produjo un incendio.

—¿Aquí? ¿Es así cómo…? —Bella se estremeció al recordar las manos de Carlisle Cullen—. ¿Sus manos?

—Sí.

Edward se alejó de ella. Bella oyó ruido de cristal bajo sus botas al caminar tras él. Algunas señales que contradecían la primera impresión de que se trataba de un lugar completamente abandonado. Había un sofá tapado con una cortina de terciopelo rojo, un taburete de madera sobre el que había una botella de vino vacía, un espejo y, en una esquina, un caballete junto a una mesa con brochas y tubos de pintura.

Edward estaba en cuclillas, encendiendo fuego con algunas ramas secas. Bella observó sus manos moverse hábilmente hasta conseguir una llama viva.

«Igual que hizo conmigo», pensó Bella. «Igual que cuando me dio el primer beso».

—¿Era aquí donde pintaba a mi abuela? —preguntó con voz quebradiza.

—Oh, aquí pintó La Dame de la Croix —Edward se incorporó y se plantó ante ella—. Es uno de sus mejores cuadros. Los artistas contemporáneos estaban obsesionados con la experimentación, mientras que él se mantuvo en la tradición clásica de Ingres o Courbel, mucho más sensual.

Su voz grave y susurrante ejerció un efecto hipnótico en Bella, y cuando él le desabrochó el primer botón de su rebeca, se sobresaltó.

Edward dio un paso atrás.

—¿Quieres que te enseñe cómo era? —preguntó en tono solemne.

—Sí.

—Entonces tienes que confiar en mí —tras un breve titubeo, Edward añadió—. Quiero que confíes en mí.

Bella era consciente de que la estaba retando. Contempló sus sensuales labios esbozar una sonrisa. Luego alzó la mirada hacia la oscura profundidad de sus ojos. Al instante sintió algo tirar de ella y supo que estaba perdida.

—Confío en ti —susurró.

—Me alegro.

El tiempo pareció eternizarse mientras Edward le descubría los hombros antes de dejar caer la rebeca al suelo. Los ojos de Edward se encendieron cuando los deslizó por sus senos. Luego, de un diestro movimiento, le quitó la falda, que cayó al suelo con un susurro de terciopelo. A continuación se alejó de ella.

Bella permaneció inmóvil.

Edward se colocó delante del caballete, de espaldas a ella. Bella pensó en Olympia y en su mirada segura y retadora. Con el corazón palpitante, esperó.

Edward volvió junto a ella y Bella se sintió estremecer ante su abierta mirada de deseo. Fue a moverse, avergonzada de estar sólo cubierta por un pequeño conjunto de sujetador y braguitas de encaje negro, medias con liguero y bolas altas. Edward la detuvo con un áspero:

—¡No! ¡Quédate como estás!

Apretó los dientes. La encontraba devastadoramente hermosa. Mirarla le resultaba casi doloroso. Si se desnudaba, perdería el control que constituía el eje de su vida.

Necesitaba demostrar a Bella con hechos, y no con palabras, lo que había sucedido hacía tantos años. La idea de que Phillipe Delacroix se lo hubiera explicado como algo sórdido se le hacía insoportable. Bella merecía saber la verdad.

La tomó de la mano y la guió hasta el sofá de terciopelo, haciéndole una señal para que se echara. Ella obedeció y se tumbó con una pierna flexionada levemente sobre la otra y con la cabeza apoyada en el codo. Mientras, Edward fue hacia la mesa en la que estaban los tubos de pintura, eligió varios y los puso sobre un plato de porcelana. Luego volvió junto Bella, que lo miraba en silencio, con los ojos ardiendo con un deseo que no se molestaba en ocultar. Edward lo reconoció porque también lo sentía, pero estaba decidido a dominarlo. Al menos por el momento. Había demasiados fantasmas en su pasado.

Con gesto de concentración, se arrodilló ante ella. En la penumbra de las velas, la piel de Bella tenía un brillo nacarado. Al verle manchar un pincel con la pintura, luego con un poco de agua, y sacudirlo contra el borde del plato, Bella abrió los ojos con curiosidad, pero no apartó la mirada.

Cuando el pincel rozó la piel de la curva de su cuello. Bella inspiró el aire con un escalofrío. Edward vio cómo echaba la cabeza hacia atrás y clavaba los dedos en el terciopelo a medida que deslizaba el pincel hacia su clavícula, dibujando una cinta roja sobre su piel desnuda.

Edward continuó trabajando, evitando mirarla a la cara para no caer en la tentación de besar sus voluptuosos labios. Sólo la respiración entrecortada de Bella rompía el silencio.

El calor de la chimenea le calentaba la espalda, y en cierto momento Edward se desabrochó la camisa. Al percibir el suave gemido que escapó de la boca de Bella, estuvo a punto de perder el control, por lo que tuvo que concentrarse aún más para que no le temblara la mano. El pecho de Bella se movía al ritmo de su respiración y su redondo seno desbordaba el escote del sujetador. El dulce aroma de su piel resultaba embriagador.

Bella movió las piernas y al oír el roce del cuero de sus botas, Edward estuvo a punto de gritar para liberar la tensión que el deseo estaba haciendo crecer en su interior. Se echó el cabello hacia atrás, metió el pincel en la pintura blanca y continuó. Fallaba poco. Ya sólo tenía que marcar con unos toquecitos el brillo de las piedras de la joya.

Finalmente, dejó el pincel a un lado y se puso en pie. Un velo de lánguida entrega parecía cubrir a Bella. Su exquisita e indolente belleza, que tanto recordaba a la del cuadro, fue como un puñal clavándose en el costado de Edward. Fue a por el espejo que ocupaba la pared de detrás del caballete y lo sostuvo ante ella.

Bella alzó la cabeza. Sus ojos, nublados por el deseo, quedaron ocultos bajo sus pestañas cuando levantó la mirada hacia su imagen.

—Ohhh —susurró, sorprendida.

El reflejo le mostraba a una diosa renacentista. Parecía lucir una cruz, de diamantes y rubíes, suspendida de un lazo rojo.

—¿Es así? —preguntó con un hilo de voz.

Edward asintió. Luego, la vio observarse con admiración. Por un instante pareció que La Dame de la Croix hubiera cobrado vida.

—¿Exactamente así? —preguntó Bella.

—No —dijo él con voz ronca—. En el cuadro no lleva ropa interior.

En silencio. Bella se incorporó con sensualidad felina y lentamente se quitó las botas; luego, la ropa interior.

—¿Así? —preguntó, echándose de nuevo. Edward deslizó la mirada por su cuerpo antes de decir:

—Menos en una cosa —dejó el espejo en el suelo antes de atrapar la boca de Bella con la suya y darle un apasionado beso. Luego, echó la cabeza hacia atrás y se puso en pie. Mostrándole su imagen de nuevo en el espejo, continuó—: Así.

Bella nunca se había sentido tan viva, tan sensual. Era una Olympia contemporánea, vibrante y sexual.

En ese momento, acudieron a su mente las palabras que le había dicho su abuela: No cometas el mismo error que yo. Marie había amado a un hombre al que su familia le había obligado a abandonar.

Miró a Edward y vio las sombras que las velas proyectaban sobre su rostro, el dolor que se percibía en su mirada. Lentamente, recorrió con sus dedos su mejilla y se inclinó hacía él para besársela. Con un gemido de frustración, él la tomó entre sus brazos y la apretó contra su pecho. Sacudida por el urgente deseo que él le trasmitió y por el que ella misma sentía, sus dedos buscaron la hebilla del cinturón de Edward.

Con una mezcla de sentimiento de victoria y desesperación, Edward se dio cuenta de que sus planes estaban saliendo a la perfección, excepto en que, en lugar de producirle satisfacción, se sentía como si hubiera caído en una hoguera y su cuerpo se retorciera entre las llamas.

Tomó a Bella por los hombros y la besó vorazmente. Ella terminó de desabrocharle los pantalones y entre los dos liberaron su endurecido sexo de su prisión de tela. Edward sentía el cálido aliento de Bella en el cuello, el pulsante deseo de su cuerpo de seda. Deslizó la mano por su vientre hasta alcanzar su húmeda feminidad. El mundo se disolvió en un magma de piel y sensaciones. Bella sintió el calor estallar en su interior al sentir los dedos de Edward dibujando círculos en el centro más íntimo de su cuerpo. La luz de las velas producía destellos que parecieron converger en una bola incandescente antes de estallar en un millar de fragmentos de luz.

—Edward… ahora. Te necesito. No puedo… esperar…

Entonces Edward quiso que sus gritos de éxtasis ahogaran las voces de culpabilidad que clamaban en su cabeza, que su mirada anhelante ahuyentara los fantasmas del pasado.

La besó con ciega pasión y rodaron al suelo. Colocándola sobre sí para poder verle el rostro, la penetró con decisión. El dolor lo atravesó al sentir el cristal del suelo clavársele en la espalda. Encima de él. Bella, de una hermosura irreal, mecía las caderas rítmicamente, comunicándole sus estremecimientos de placer que se mezclaban con el agónico dolor de su piel.

La sujetó por las caderas y de pronto sintió que se detenía una fracción de segundo antes de que una sucesión de estremecimientos la poseyeran. Entonces Edward, olvidando el dolor, se entregó a la gloriosa y violenta liberación.

Bella colapso sobre él y Edward la abrazó al tiempo que le acariciaba el rostro.

Sus cuerpos temblorosos y jadeantes estaban perlados de sudor. Poco a poco, el violento ritmo de sus respiraciones fue desacelerándose y Bella, rozando con sus labios su pecho, susurró:

—Ahora lo entiendo. Gracias por mostrármelo —alzó la cabeza y tras mirarlo fijamente con ojos de ensoñación, volvió a apoyarla en su pecho antes de decir con dulzura—: Tenías razón. La Dame de la Croix no tiene nada que ver con el odio. Es un cuadro sobre el amor.


	11. Chapter 11

**Capítulo 11**

Sobre el amor.

Edward se sintió desorientado y confuso. Eso no era lo que había querido demostrarle a Bella y, sin embargo, era la primera vez que lo sentía de verdad. Para él. La Dame de la Croix era el símbolo del poder y de la tiranía, y nunca del amor.

El sentimiento que lo había guiado hasta aquel momento era la venganza. Por él estaba en aquel oscuro lugar con aquella mujer de piel de terciopelo y ojos luminosos.

Se había esforzado por ser tan cruel y frío como ellos y al lograrlo, acababa de darles la razón. Cincuenta años antes, los Delacroix pensaban que Carlisle Cullen no era lo bastante bueno como para su hija, y esa humillación le había impulsado a alcanzar el éxito.

Pero en aquel instante tuvo la dolorosa certeza de que tampoco él se merecía a Bella Swan, y nunca sería lo bastante bueno para ella.

Bella se alzó levemente y, deslizándose hacia un lado, se echó junto a él.

—No me habías dicho que eras un artista —dijo, mirándolo fijamente.

—Porque no lo soy —dijo con un tono en el que Bella creyó intuir cierto sarcasmo—. Soy un millonario especulador, ¿recuerdas?

Bella sonrió.

—Claro que lo recuerdo, pero lo que me pregunto es por qué un hombre de tu talento dedica su tiempo a ganar dinero.

Edward se incorporó, apoyó la espalda en el sofá y alargó la mano hacía su camisa.

—Sí supieras cuánto gano, no me lo preguntarías.

—Claro que sí —dijo Bella, dejando de sonreír—. Abandonar lo que amas por dinero es venderse —trazó con su dedo el dibujo del colgante mientras añadía en tono distraído—. Y no me parece que seas alguien a quien se pueda comprar por dinero.

Aquellas palabras fueron como pequeños dardos clavándose en el corazón de Edward. Se levantó y empezó a recoger el resto de su desperdigada ropa.

—No me «he vendido». Hay otras razones —le pasó la falda a Bella sin mirarla.

El tono de resignación con el que se expresó, puso a Bella en alerta. Recordó la noche en la que habían bailado en la calle y cómo había ansiado descubrir al hombre tras la máscara. También recordó la impersonal sofisticación de su apartamento y cómo, a pesar de lo que había sucedido entre ellos, se había sentido más distante de él que nunca. En aquel momento, en la penumbra de un lugar en ruinas, tenía la sensación de tener ante sí a un Edward mucho más real, menos seguro de sí mismo.

—¿Le desilusionó a tu padre que no siguieras sus pasos en el arte?

—Mí padre ni siquiera sabe que soy capaz de dibujar —dijo Edward con aspereza.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —preguntó Bella, subiéndose las medías.

—Nunca lo supo. Tuve un profesor de arte que quería que estudiara Bellas Artes, así que dejé de ir a sus clases. Desde entonces, no he pintado nada —aunque hablaba con aparente calma, sus manos, al abrocharse el cinturón, se movían con brusquedad y rabia—. Carlisle nunca supo que el arte me interesara.

Bella sintió un nudo en la garganta.

—¿Por qué?

—¿Tú por qué crees? Él podía haber sido uno de los pintores más famosos de su generación, pero lo perdió todo en el incendio. ¿Cómo iba a experimentar yo lo que tendría que haber vivido él?

Bella se puso en pie. El corazón le golpeaba el pecho como si quisiera escapar y tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para contener las lágrimas.

—¿Por eso concentraste tu energía en alcanzar el éxito por otras vías?

—Algo así —dijo Edward con una amargura que no logró ocultar y por la que se odió.

Mentirle le hizo sentirse despreciable, pero la verdad era demasiado cruel como para expresarla. El motor de su ambición había sido demostrarle a la familia de Bella que era alguien, ser tan poderoso y rico como ellos para que algún día pagaran por lo que habían hecho.

Y ese día había llegado.

—Háblame del incendio —dijo ella con dulzura.

Edward cerró los ojos. Una voz en su interior le gritaba, sarcástica: «Venga, díselo, cuéntale cómo Philippe Delacroix lo provocó para quitar a Carlisle Cullen todo lo que poseía. ¿No era eso lo que querías todo este tiempo, que supiera de lo que su familia es capaz?».

—No hay nada que contar —dijo con aspereza—. Sucedió antes de que yo naciera. Carlisle había trabajado para una gran exposición en una prestigiosa galería, y perdió toda su obra.

—¿Y sus manos resultaron tan dañadas que ya no pudo pintar?

El tono compasivo de Bella, tan dulce como una caricia, lo perturbó.

—Sí —contestó—. Entró para salvar el único cuadro que le importaba: La Dame de la Croix.

«El cuadro por el que tu familia había quemado la casa».

En silencio, Bella fue hacia él y, abrazándolo por detrás, apoyó la cabeza en su espalda. Edward no pudo contener un leve gemido de dolor. Bella se separó y dejó caer los brazos automáticamente.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Nada, nada.

Había un cierto paralelismo poético, pensó Edward amargamente. Su intención inicial había sido seducirla para hacerle sufrir. Pero lograrlo le había causado a él el dolor físico que sufría en aquel instante.

Se trataba de un acto de justicia que casi le alegraba.

Fuera, llovía.

Había un cielo gris plomizo y persistía la luz amarillenta que dotaba a todo de un aire fantasmagórico. Bella alzó el rostro a la lluvia y recordó la sensación de salir al aire libre desde la oscuridad de un cine.

De pequeña adoraba ir al cine. Había constituido el refugio en el que canalizar las pasiones y emociones románticas que en su familia estaban prohibidas. Y en aquel instante, emergiendo a la luz del día y respirando el fresco aire otoñal se sintió liberada de todas las limitaciones.

Toda su vida se había puesto a sí misma en último lugar, adaptándose a los valores de su familia relativos al deber y la obediencia, sacrificando su libertad por el honor de los Swan-Delacroix. Había sido siempre una buena chica, y por fin tenía una recompensa.

En la distancia, su familia no resultaba tan poderosa. Philippe Delacroix había hablado de CarlisleCullen con amargura y desdén, pero él no parecía más que un viejo retorcido refugiado en una casa que era como un gran museo sin vida. Casi le daba pena.

De hecho en aquel instante, al mirar a Edward, que le había pasado el brazo por el hombro y la miraba a su vez con expresión inescrutable, sentía lástima por cualquiera que no fuera ella. Por primera vez en su vida, se sentía feliz de ser quien era.

—Te has puesto el jersey al revés —le dijo él al oído.

Bella sonrió con picardía.

—Da lo mismo, pienso quitármelo en cuanto lleguemos a casa.

—¿Eso es una promesa?

Bella sintió una oleada de calor y observó a Edward un instante. Con el cabello cobrizo mojado por la lluvia cayéndole parcialmente sobre la piel cetrina y los ojos verdes, despertaba en ella un deseo salvaje, le hacía sentir viva, vibrante… Todos los sentimientos de los que su hermano James y la terapeuta habían intentado alejarla.

Pero Bella acababa de llegar a la conclusión de que ésa era su verdadera naturaleza. Y una vez más recordó algo que le había dicho su abuela: Eres capaz de amar apasionadamente…

Alzó la mano hacia la mejilla de Edward.

—Hoy he aprendido muchas cosas gracias a ti —dijo con dulzura.

Con expresión de tristeza, Edward se encogió de hombros.

—Ha sido un placer —le cerró el abrigo hasta el cuello y tiró de ella hacia sí. Tras besarle la frente, añadió—: Yo también he aprendido algo.

Súbitamente, Bella dio un salto hacia atrás y, llevándose las manos a la boca con ojos de espanto, exclamó:

—Dios mío, Dios mío…

Por un instante, Edward tuvo el espantoso presentimiento de que había adivinado lo que tramaba.

—¿Qué pasa?

Bella ya había echado a correr. Por encima del hombro gritó:

—¡El coche de Celia! ¡He dejado la capola bajada!

Edward suspiró aliviado. El coche podía ser reemplazado. Volver a la normalidad en otros aspectos iba resultar mucho más laborioso.

Caminó apresuradamente tras ella, arrancando unos hongos que vio al pie de un árbol. Para cuando alcanzó a Bella, ella ya estaba sentada en el mojado asiento y arrancaba el motor para subir la capota. Alzó la mirada y le dedicó una sonrisa que incendió el interior de Edward.

—Y yo que creía que no podía sentirme más húmeda… —dijo con picardía.

Aunque Edward se había jurado no darle la oportunidad de dejarlo plantado una tercera vez, cuando Bella arrancó no se sintió enfadado.

Las circunstancias habían cambiado y se habían complicado extraordinariamente.

.

.

.

En el futuro. Bella no recordaría nada del recorrido hasta la casa, excepto la excitación que le causaba saber que Edward iba detrás de ella. Sentía su cuerpo pleno, vivo, como si acabara de pasar por un bautismo de fuego y hubiera emergido renovada.

Miró por el espejo retrovisor. Edward mantenía una expresión neutra, inexpresiva, pero eso no impidió que ella sintiera una explosión de fuegos artificiales en su interior. Debajo de aquella máscara y de la apariencia de hombre rico, había otro de carne y hueso.

—Vamos.

Bella se sobresaltó al darse cuenta de que se había quedado ensimismada, dentro del coche, delante de la casa. Edward se inclinó hacía el volante para parar el motor, luego abrió la puerta y la ayudó a bajar.

Tenía la falda empapada. Edward arqueó una ceja:

—Te has mojado.

—Sí —dijo ella, sonriendo—. Tengo que secarme.

—No vale la pena —dijo Edward con expresión enigmática.

Bella lo miró. El agua se deslizaba por su cabello, por el cuello del abrigo que él le había puesto y que olía a su aroma. Sintió un escalofrío.

—Tienes razón. No vale la pena.

Sin dejar de mirarla, Edward la tomó en brazos y la condujo hasta el dormitorio. Allí la dejó en el suelo.

—Desvístete —dijo con voz ronca, separándose de ella.

—¿Dónde vas?

—A preparar un baño.

Una vez sola. Bella se quitó la ropa y se quedó desnuda en medio de la habitación. Sentía la piel fría y caliente a un mismo tiempo.

Ardiente y hermosa.

Edward había adivinado su verdadera naturaleza antes que ella misma. O quizá, aunque la conociera, no había querido admitirla hasta que él se la había mostrado. Con la mirada perdida, buscó su imagen en el espejo. La cruz pintada parecía una joya de verdad, sus ojos tenían un resplandor audaz y sus labios parecían oscuros rubíes.

Edward apareció a su espalda. Bella le vio posar las manos en sus hombros, sintió sus dedos masajearle la nuca. El agua de la lluvia se deslizó desde su cabello hacia su pecho, difuminando la cinta de la cruz y dándole la apariencia de una gota de sangre.

—Es tan perfecto… —dijo ella con voz ronca—, que no puedo soportar que vaya a desaparecer.

En el espejo vio a Edward deslizar la mirada por su cuerpo con aquella característica mirada inescrutable que le hacía estremecer y que provocaba que la sangre se le agolpara en la pelvis.

—Entonces, permíteme… —susurró él.

A continuación, se chupó el dedo pulgar y emborronó la cruz. Bella contuvo el aliento.

—Pertenece al pasado —explicó él. Y sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, la tomó en brazos y la llevó al cuarto de baño.

El vapor creaba una nebulosa que lo envolvía todo, dándole un aire de irrealidad. En el alféizar de la ventana había una botella de vino y dos copas. Bella sonrió.

—Piensas en todo.

—Métete en la bañera.

—Sólo si tú me acompañas.

Bella le desabrochó la camisa y, en el instante de retirársela de los hombros vio una expresión de dolor cruzar el rostro de Edward. Bella deslizó las manos por su espalda al tiempo que lo rodeaba para mirársela.

—¡Dios mío, Edward! ¡Dios mío! —exclamó con sorpresa y compasión.

La oscura piel de su ancha espalda estaba llena de cortes y de sangre seca. Bella los acarició con delicadeza al tiempo que recordaba los cristales de la cabaña.

—¿Por qué no has dicho nada? —preguntó. Y sintió los músculos de Edward contraerse cuando éste se encogió de hombros.

—Parar hubiera sido aún más doloroso.

Bella sintió una oleada de ternura y de deseo. Sus pezones se endurecieron y una pulsante sensación se instaló en su pelvis. Rodeó la cintura de Edward por detrás y, aunque él aparentemente no reaccionó, los músculos de su estómago se encogieron al paso de la mano de Bella hacía su sexo endurecido. Entonces lo recorrió un temblor y Bella, actuando sin ningún control, le desabrochó el pantalón al tiempo que lamía y besaba su espalda. Edward puso sus manos sobre las de ella para ayudarla con sus ciegos movimientos hasta que súbitamente, se giró y la estrechó contra sí, atrapando su boca con voracidad.

Luego la depositó en el baño y se metió tras ella. Bella echó la cabeza hacia atrás y buscó de nuevo sus labios, besándolos con delicadeza, acariciándolos con su lengua. Podía sentir su erección contra su vientre y la anticipación de sentir a Edward en su interior le hizo estremecer. Sin pensárselo, se sumergió en el agua y lo atrapó en su boca, cerrando los labios en torno a él.

Cuando emergió del agua para respirar, Edward la tomó por debajo de los brazos y la desplazó para colocarse sobre ella. Bella rodeó las caderas de Edward con sus piernas para presionarlo contra sí al tiempo que él la penetraba de un solo empuje. Bastó con que viera la mirada de Bella enturbiada por la pasión para que estuviera a punto de estallar, aun antes de sentir su pulsante interior rodeándolo, contrayéndose alrededor de su sexo. Agachó la cabeza y la oyó gemir cuando atrapó entre sus dientes un rosado pezón.

El agua se desbordaba y sacudía los bordes de la bañera a su alrededor al compás de sus movimientos, tan complementarios que parecían formar un solo cuerpo. Bella hundió los dedos en el cabello de Edward, luego elevó los brazos por encima de la cabeza, arqueándose frenéticamente contra él, hasta que bajándolos de nuevo y asiéndose a sus brazos, una serie de temblores se apoderaron de ella hasta alcanzar el clímax.

Cuando las contracciones remitieron, se abrazó a Edward y fue entonces él quien se dejó ir. Y cuando colapso sobre ella tuvo la extraña sensación de haber llegado a casa.

Después, permanecieron en el agua, bebiendo vino mientras sus pulsaciones recuperaban el ritmo normal. La realidad se habían fundido en una acogedora nebulosa, y el futuro y el resto de la gente eran algo remoto e incomprensible.

Edward pasaba la mano por el hombro de Bella, acariciaba su mano, su muñeca. Al sentir la fina piel de la cicatriz que tatuaba su fina piel, la sacó del agua para mirarla; luego, la besó.

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada. Habían sido tocados por un frágil hechizo que ninguno de los dos parecía querer romper.


	12. Chapter 12

**Capítulo 12**

Edward miro con indiferencia su Blackberry. Por primera vez en su vida, las cifras le daban lo mismo. Pero desde aquella mañana habían cambiado muchas cosas.

Eso no significaba que pudiera perder el control. Si era tan bueno en lo suyo se debía a que siempre estaba alerta, a que nunca había perdido de vista el objetivo de hacer dinero. Era lo que lo definía. La necesidad de probarse a sí mismo, de demostrar su valía.

Tras comprobar que no se había producido cambios de importancia, dejó la Blackberry a un lado y miró a su alrededor. El olor a humo de la chimenea, la habitación en penumbra, la oscuridad tras los cristales… desde el piso superior llegaban las pisadas de Bella sobre el suelo de madera.

Era un mundo completamente distinto a su nítido y tecnológico apartamento de Park Lane donde solía llevar a las mujeres con las que se entretenía por un tiempo. Algo que no hacía muy a menudo.

Ellas siempre querían que les dedicara más tiempo, mientras que él prefería trabajar. Aquellas mujeres se habían enamorado del monstruo que había creado. Adoraban una figura de cartón piedra, una efigie.

Tomó los hongos que había recogido al salir de la cabaña y sacó un cuchillo. Tenía el mango de madera gastado y suave por el uso de los años, y encajaba en su mano como no encajaban los sofisticados utensilios de titanio de su cocina. Ni siquiera recordaba la última vez que los había usado, o que había preparado algo de comer.

Y en ese momento fue consciente de que se equivocaba, de que no había alcanzado el éxito, de que había perdido el contacto con sus raíces. Por eso se había rodeado de personas que actuaban de la misma manera. Intentó imaginar en aquella casa a cualquiera de las mujeres con las que se relacionaba, y la idea le resultó tan absurda que casi se echó a reír.

—¿Estás cocinando?

Levantó la vista. Bella estaba en el umbral de la puerta, con el cabello húmedo peinado hacia atrás y las mejillas coloreadas por el vapor y el sexo. Llevaba una camiseta de él que le llegaba a la mitad del muslo, y el resto de sus gloriosas piernas quedaba al descubierto.

—¿Tan raro le parece? —preguntó un tanto ofendido, aunque él mismo había pensado hacía unos segundos que ya casi no lo hacía.

Bella fue a su lado y sonrió.

—No. Me admira —tomó uno de los hongos y lo acarició antes de olerlo.

Edward encontró el gesto irresistiblemente sensual, y tuvo que girarse para no sucumbir a la tentación de deslizar sus manos por debajo de la camiseta y sentir su piel desnuda.

—Cuando era pequeño —dijo con más brusquedad de la que pretendía mientras cortaba uno de los hongos—, tuve que aprender a cocinar. Carlisle no se ocupaba de las tareas domésticas.

—¿Y tu madre?

Edward se quedó en suspenso una fracción de segundo.

—Nos dejó cuando tenía dos años —dijo finalmente.

—Lo siento, no debía haberte preguntado.

Edward salteó los hongos.

—No pasa nada. Era una estudiante de Arte que quiso hacer su proyecto de fin de carrera sobre mi padre. Supongo que después de tantos años de inactividad, le halagó que alguien se interesara por él. Ella localizó la mayoría de sus cuadros y pensó en organizar una exposición, pero el proyecto se canceló cuando quedó embarazada —hizo una pausa. Los hongos impregnaban el aire de un delicioso aroma. Bella no se atrevió a hablar—. Supongo que creyó que mi padre llegaría a amarla, pero eso era imposible.

—¿Por qué?

Edward echó arroz en la cazuela.

—Porque seguía enamorado de Marie. Ninguna otra mujer podía comparársele. Imagino que mi madre sólo fue un breve paréntesis en su soledad —miró a Bella esbozando una sonrisa de melancolía—. La utilizó, pero acabó pagando por ello.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Ella lo abandonó y le dejó con un hijo que nunca había deseado, de una mujer a la que nunca amó.

La aparente ausencia de emoción con la que dijo aquellas palabras hizo estremecer a Bella. Llegando a conclusiones precipitadas, le había acusado de descuidar a su padre, cuando quizá la verdad era lo contrario.

—Pero seguro que tu padre te quería —dijo, titubeante—. ¿Nunca estuvisteis unidos?

—Creo que su amor por Marie absorbió toda su capacidad de amar. Por eso se quedó aquí.

—¿Por si volvía?

—En parte sí. Y en parte porque quería demostrar que no tenía nada de lo que arrepentirse.

—¿En qué sentido?

—¿Recuerdas lo que te ha contado tu tío? Pues precisamente para acallar los rumores de que había pintado el cuadro para chantajear a tu familia.

—Fue muy valiente —dijo Bella con un hilo de voz.

Edward frunció el ceño. Nunca lo había visto desde esa perspectiva. Para él, la actitud pasiva de su padre no era más que la prueba de su total claudicación. Pensaba que, de ser valiente, se habría marchado. No se había dado cuenta de que al huir del pasado y de sus problemas para alcanzar el éxito de los Delacroix, era él el cobarde. De pronto lo veía todo con una nitidez meridiana.

—Lo siento mucho, Edward. Está claro que mi familia os ha causado mucho dolor.

—Ya no importa. Forma parte del pasado.

Las palabras surgieron mecánicamente, y sin embargo, por primera en su vida, Edward pensó que podían ser verdad.

Comieron delante del fuego, en el suelo, en una atmósfera tranquila y silenciosa.

Bella dejó el plato a un lado con un gran suspiro y apoyó la espalda en el sofá.

—Estaba delicioso, gracias. Yo no sabría por dónde empezar. Especialmente para elegir los hongos. ¿Cómo sabes que son comestibles?

Edward se encogió de hombros.

—No lo sé. Lo he supuesto.

Bella lo miró con los ojos desorbitados.

—¡Dios mío, Edward, pueden ser venenosos! ¿Cómo has podido…? —dejó la frase en el aire al ver la sonrisa que bailaba en los ojos de Edward—. Me estás tomando el pelo.

—Pues claro, ¿no ves que crecí aquí? Puedes vestir al chico de campo de hombre de ciudad —dijo con sorna—, pero no puedes erradicarlo.

Bella se inclinó hacia él y Edward le hizo sitio para que apoyara la cabeza en su pecho. La sensación era tan placentera, que Bella casi no se atrevía a respirar por miedo a romper el encantamiento.

—Tienes razón. Lo intuí en cuanto le vi en la sala de subastas.

—¿Qué? ¿Que era un campesino? —preguntó él, sonriendo.

—¡No! Tu…naturalidad. Luego pensé que eras un hombre solitario… Ahora sé que eres un superviviente, que puedes adaptarle a cualquier situación y que no necesitas a nadie.

Hubo una pausa prolongada en la que sólo se oyó el crepitar del fuego.

—Puede que sí —dijo finalmente Edward.

Apretando a Bella contra sí, se pasó la mano libre por el rostro. Luego, le tomó la muñeca y acarició la cicatriz que, a la luz de las llamas, parecía una fina pulsera.

—Tú también eres una superviviente —dijo con voz ronca—. ¿Qué pasó?

Bella se tensó durante una fracción de segundo. Luego suspiró profundamente y empezó:

—Una mezcla de vergüenza, culpa, sentimiento de humillación —dijo con una risa seca—. ¿Quieres que siga?

—Sí, pero empieza por el principio —Edward aspiró el aroma a jazmín que emanaba de su cabello. La idea de que hubiera sufrido le resultó casi insoportable.

—Ni siquiera sé por dónde empezar —dijo ella—. Siempre me he sentido la oveja negra de la familia. James era listo y ambicioso, mientras que yo no encajaba.

Edward le acarició el brazo esperando a que siguiera.

—Lo único que me interesaba era hacer Bellas Artes. Mis padres querían que hiciera algo sensato, pero por una vez en mi vida, luché por lo que quería y lo logré. ¡Me sentí tan libre! —Edward pudo percibir una sonrisa en sus labios. Luego, en tono de amargura, añadió—: Hasta que apareció Mike Newton, el artista atrevido, siempre rodeado de modelos y músicos. Una tarde me invitó a tomar una copa.

—¡Qué listo! —murmuró Edward, odiando al hombre aun sin conocerlo.

—¡Me sentí tan halagada…! Jamás se me pasó por la cabeza que lo que le interesara fuera mí apellido. Era mi primer novio y me enamoré locamente de él. Hasta que…

Un escalofrío la sacudió y Edward incrementó la presión de su brazo, como si con ello pudiera protegerla.

—¿Era el tipo de la Tate, verdad, el que expuso tus fotografías?

—Así es —dijo Bella sarcástica—. Resultó que lo que quería era utilizarme para crear una pieza provocadora. Como para el resto del mundo, para él yo no era nadie, sólo un apellido: Swan —rió con rabia—. Aprendí la lección y me obligó a enfrentarme a la verdad que llevaba negando toda mi vida.

—¿Cuál?

—Que haga lo que haga para convertirme en mí misma, siempre seré la nieta, la hija o la hermana de alguien.

Edward sintió una opresión en el pecho. Quería gritar que se equivocaba, pero las palabras se congelaron en su garganta. Después de todo, ¿no era él culpable de eso mismo?

—Cometí una estupidez —continuó Bella—. Me sentía tan mal que quise hacer mí dolor visible. Apenas recuerdo nada, excepto el instante en que confirmé que la exquisita sangre Swan era igual a las demás. Luego, James apareció y se ocupó de todo.

En el hogar sólo quedaban unas brasas. Edward se irguió para avivarlas y al sentir el dolor de la espalda quiso concentrarse en él como si con ello expiara sus culpas.

—Le debo una disculpa a James —dijo, apretando los dientes—. Lo juzgué erróneamente.

Como a ella. Bella suspiró.

—Sé que está obsesionado con controlarlo todo, pero se preocupa sinceramente por mí. De no ser por él, no estaría aquí.

—Entonces, debo darle las gracias —dijo Edward con voz ronca.

Echó la cabeza hacia atrás hasta apoyarla en el asiento del sofá y cerró los ojos.

Todas sus certezas estaban siendo pulverizadas. Instintivamente, había odiado a Mike Newton al verlo con Bella. Pero lo peor era reconocerse en él.


	13. Chapter 13

**Capítulo 13**

Cuando Bella despertó era de día y supo, al instante, que Edward no estaba a su lado. Se incorporó con cara somnolienta y lo buscó en el espacio vacío que quedaba en la cama. Pero las sábanas estaban frías. Se levantó y bajó con el corazón en un puño. En el piso inferior se proyectaban las sombras de la luz del amanecer. Aguzó el oído. Nada.

Entonces, al mirar hacia un lado, creyó percibir movimientos tras una puerta entreabierta. Se acercó de puntillas. Frente a la ventana, Edward miraba las capas de neblina que, como velos, se superponían en los campos. Iba en vaqueros, pero tenía el torso desnudo, y su actitud hizo pensar a Bella en la noche en que lo había visto recortado contra las luces de Londres, en su apartamento.

Sin pensárselo, caminó hasta él y le rodeó la cintura por la espalda.

—¿Qué haces? —preguntó en un susurro.

—Tengo que irme —dijo él en tono distante. Se deshizo con firme suavidad de sus brazos y la miró de frente—. He de ir a París por un asunto relacionado con esto.

Fue hacia una cómoda y tomó lo que parecía un rollo de tela rígida. Impasible, Edward se la mostró: La Dame de la Croix.

Era tal y como Edward se la había mostrado el día anterior. Por un instante el tiempo se paralizó y Bella no supo si se miraba a sí misma a los ojos o a los de su abuela.

—¡Edward, es maravilloso!

—Así es —se limitó a decir él.

—¡Y aún más maravilloso es que lo hayas encontrado después de tantos años y que lo hayas traído!

—Y que le haya encontrado a ti al mismo tiempo.

—Por azar o por el destino —dijo ella con dulzura—. Siento que ese mismo destino haya hecho que mi familia os hiciera daño.

—También tú has sufrido, pero ya se acabó. Forma parte del pasado.

La determinación en sus palabras hizo que sonaran más como una promesa que como una simple afirmación. Bella hubiera querido que la tomara en sus brazos, sentirse segura de nuevo, pero Edward se alejó y se puso la camisa.

Ya vestido, fue como si se distanciara de ella, como si ya hubiera partido.

.

.

.

Mientras se alejaba a toda velocidad con los labios aún calientes del último beso de Bella, Edward sintió crecer la impaciencia en su interior. Apenas se había marchado y ya quería estar de vuelta. En casa. Un sentimiento que jamás había pensado llegar a tener.

La noche anterior, con Bella apoyada en su pecho, había atisbado una paz que jamás había sentido antes. Por un instante. Bella le había hecho sentirse bien consigo mismo, con su pasado y con su torturado padre. Ella lo había aceptado todo con naturalidad y le había hecho sentir lástima de no haberlo aceptado él mismo con anterioridad.

Pero gracias a ella ya no se avergonzaba del pasado. Sin embargo, la espantosa contradicción era que la culpabilidad que pesaba sobre su conciencia se había multiplicado. Se había propuesto torturarla, y si no paraba el artículo de Veronique Lemercier, lo conseguiría.

En un par de días, el gran escándalo de los Delacroix, el romance, el cuadro, el incendio, el chantaje, sería desvelado en la prensa de toda Europa. Desde que tenía uso de razón había querido sacar a la luz lo que habían hecho Philippe Delacroix y PaulSwan, pero de pronto sentía un deseo mucho más acuciante: el de proteger a Bella.

Cuando llegó al hospital, Carlisle estaba despierto y Edward se sintió culpable al ver cómo se le iluminaba la mirada al verlo. Frunció el ceño sin saber cómo empezar a tender un puente sobre el abismo que los separaba. Las cerúleas manos de Carlisle descansaban sobre la blanca sábana y, titubeante, Edward las cubrió con las suyas. Era tan buen comienzo como cualquier otro.

.

.

.

El sol caldeaba la espalda de Bella cuando detuvo el coche frente a la casa. Hacía otro dorado día de otoño, y Bella se descubrió sonriendo al abrir la puerta cargada de paquetes.

El aroma familiar a humo y manzanas la envolvió mientras cruzaba la habitación para depositarlos sobre la mesa. Parecía imposible haber ido a aquella casa tan en contra de su voluntad y sentir, desde el primer instante, algo tan especial por aquel destartalado e irregular espacio.

En él se había encontrado a sí misma… y a Edward, y aunque no habría sabido explicar por qué, tenía la certeza de que no podía haber sucedido en ningún otro lugar.

Miró los paquetes con satisfacción. Tras la partida de Edward, se había vestido y había ido a visitar el mercado de antigüedades del pueblo más próximo. Había conseguido sábanas de lino, maceteros de hierro forjado, unos preciosos candelabros que constituirían el regalo de boda perfecto para James y Victoria, y, el que representaba su más valioso hallazgo: un mantón idéntico al que lucía Olympia, que en aquel momento acarició con dedos temblorosos.

Quizá aquella misma noche sentiría la seda rozar su piel desnuda.

Llevándoselo al pecho, recordó la noche anterior, el sexo tierno y apasionado, el hambre que Edward había despertado en ella. También cómo a pesar de su rostro impenetrable, su cuerpo le había transmitido intensas emociones, como cuando le había acariciado y lamido, y él la había sujetado con fuerza a la vez que gritaba su nombre.

El dolor era cosa del pasado. Había llegado el momento de la sanación y del placer… comenzando por aquella misma noche, cuando Edward volviera de París y ella le esperara con la cena preparada.

Pero primero, encendería el fuego. Limpió las cenizas, rellenó la cesta con leños y buscó periódicos. Finalmente, los encontró en el último estante de una polvorienta estantería, dentro de una caja. Sacó el primero y, ya estaba a punto de arrancar una página cuando se detuvo.

Tenía el papel amarillento y quebradizo, y vio que era de noviembre de 1954. Un escalofrío la recorrió de arriba abajo según leyó precipitadamente la portada.

El nombre aparecía en grandes letras: DELACROIX.

Bella se sentó en los talones con manos temblorosas. Por un instante permaneció paralizada en medio de la alfombra donde la noche anterior Edward y ella habían hecho el amor. Luego sacó todos los periódicos de la caja y empezó a leer.

Una hora más tarde, cuando se puso en pie con piernas inseguras, las nubes habían oscurecido el cielo. Se asió a la estantería para ayudarse mientras la sangre volvía a sus pies y su cerebro trataba de asimilar lo que acaba de descubrir.

Luego, recogió todos los periódicos y buscó la llave del coche. Apenas podía contener la ira.

Philippe Delacroix había recurrido al chantaje y al soborno para no tener que admitir ante el juez lo que le había hecho a Carlisle, pero ella le obligaría a decir la verdad.


	14. Chapter 14

**Capítulo 14**

Edward sintió un gran alivio al estrechar la mano del director del museo del Louvre. La Dame de la Croix descansaba sobre un caballete, en el otro lado del despacho, y Edward se volvió una última vez para despedirse de ella.

Carlisle había accedido a la sugerencia de Edward con la misma calma con la que había soportado todos los reveses de la vida. Cuando le ofreció ver el cuadro, su padre dijo que no necesitaba hacerlo porque cada detalle estaba grabado en su mente. Y Edward, pensando en Bella desnuda sobre el sofá, comprendió a la perfección.

—Una vez más, merci, señor Cullen. Es una magnífica obra.

Las condiciones de la donación exigían que no se exhibiera hasta que transcurrieran cinco años tras la muerte de Philippe Delacroix, Marie Swan y Carlisle Cullen.

Edward se despidió con un gesto de la cabeza y recorrió los largos corredores de mármol hacia la puerta principal tan deprisa como pudo. Tenía tiempo de sobra antes de comer con Veronique para que no publicara el artículo. Estaba impaciente por acabar y volver a casa. A Le moulin, junto a Bella.

Mientras observaba las exclusivas tiendas de París, llenas de joyas y ropa de diseño, pertenecientes a un mundo en el que hasta hacía unos días había habitado, le llamó la atención un pequeño escaparate Art Nouveau en el que unos maniquíes de aspecto anticuado exhibían una divertida colección de ropa interior. Edward se detuvo ante ella y sonrió. Era la única tienda que no le resultó superflua.

.

.

.

Olas… playas de arena blanca… palmeras…

Bella cruzó la habitación de la puerta a la ventana. Temía perder el control; sabía que no podía dejarse vencer por la histeria que amenazaba con sofocarla. Debía conservar la calma, no perder la razón a pesar de que estar encerrada en la habitación de un solitario cháteau con un peligroso loco no tenía nada de tranquilizador.

El día anterior había intuido que Philippe Delacroix tenía una personalidad obsesiva y excéntrica, pero ni por un instante podía haber imaginado el odio y el rencor que sentía hacia CarlisleCullen. De haberlo sabido, jamás se le habría ocurrido aparecer en su puerta, con la ingenua intención de hacerle arrepentirse.

La tensión se le agarró a la garganta al mirar una vez más por la ventana confiando en ver acercarse un Aston Martin. ¿Dónde estaría Edward? Philippe no había querido creerla cuando le dijo que no sabía su número de teléfono, y al explicarle que se conocían desde hacía poco tiempo, se dio cuenta de la fragilidad de los lazos que los unían.

El hecho de que no supiera qué estaba haciendo o cuándo volvería, era prueba de ello. Estiró las mangas de su jersey para cubrir sus heladas manos, y se deslizó por la pared hasta el suelo. Mientras las sombras se adueñaban de los rincones de la habitación, apoyó la cabeza en las rodillas y recordó cada delicioso momento que había pasado con Edward.

Fue mucho más eficaz que cualquier estúpida playa.

.

.

.

Edward estaba esperando a que la dependienta hiciera el paquete cuando lo llamó su ayudante personal y le dio un mensaje que lo llenó de un inexplicable temor.

La salida de París se le había hecho eterna. Atrapado en el tráfico, su mente había dado vueltas a las posibles implicaciones de recibir una llamada de Philippe Delacroix. Según Alicia, había sonado enfadado y nervioso, y quería que Edward fuera inmediatamente a Le Manoir, donde Bella «lo esperaba».

Y que llevara el cuadro.

El sol se ponía cuando finalmente detuvo el Aston Martin delante de Le Manoir con un chirrido de frenos. El dominio de sí mismo que había mantenido hasta aquel instante estaba a punto de abandonarlo. Pensaba obsesivamente que Delacroix no se atrevería a hacer daño a Bella.

Durante todo el recorrido había tratado de convencerse de que ésa era una idea absurda, pero en aquel momento esa idea impedía que cualquier otra ocupara su cabeza. No podía racionalizar una situación que implicara a Bella, el cuadro y a Delacroix. Lo mirara como lo mirara, era una combinación explosiva.

Por experiencia propia, Edward sabía que el hermano mayor de Marie estaba obsesionado con el pasado, que no estaba en su sano juicio. Y quizá, aunque no quisiera creerlo, podía ser peligroso.

Subió las escaleras de piedra de dos en dos y embistió la puerta con el hombro. Al segundo intento, se abrió.

Cruzó el vestíbulo de mármol llamando a Bella. Se detuvo y aguzó el oído. Al cabo de unos segundos, cuando el eco remitió, le pareció oír una respuesta sofocada.

Aliviado, corrió escaleras arriba. Estaba a medio camino cuando oyó una voz a su espalda.

—Señor Cullen, es usted tan mal educado como su padre. ¿No le han enseñado a llamar a la puerta?

Edward se giró lentamente. Philippe Delacroix lo miraba desde las sombras. Iba vestido con un anticuado traje de caza, con bombachos y chaqueta de tweed.

Por una fracción de segundo, Edward sintió lástima por la reliquia en la que se había convertido, pero al instante, pudo más el odio.

—¿Dónde está Bella? —preguntó con frialdad.

—Esperándote. Podrás verla cuando me des lo que te he pedido —dijo Delacroix, con tanta calma como si hablaran de un cachorro—. Asumo que has traído el cuadro. Si no, Bella tendrá que esperar, y como mi hermana, es una mujer muy impaciente —echó la cabeza atrás y dejó escapar una estentórea carcajada—. Además de tener una afición similar por las clases bajas.

Edward tuvo la tentación de bajar y partirle la cara, pero le importaba más el ruido que provenía de una de las puertas de la planta superior, acompañada por una voz apagada. La de Bella.

De dos zancadas, alcanzó el descansillo y recorrió el corredor abriendo puertas, llamando a Bella. Finalmente, llegó a una que estaba cerrada con llave.

—¡Edward, estoy aquí! —gritó Bella.

—¡Sepárate de la puerta! —avisó Edward.

No cedió tan rápido como la de entrada, pero la urgencia de la situación multiplicó la fuerza de Edward, que consiguió abrirla al cuarto intento.

Bella estaba en el centro de la habitación, tapándose con la mano la boca y los ojos desorbitadamente abiertos. Por un instante se quedaron paralizados, y Edward tuvo que contenerse para no estrecharla en sus brazos y besarla hasta hacerle perder el sentido.

—¡Has venido! —dijo ella con voz quebradiza—. Lo siento, yo…

Calló bruscamente. Detrás de ella se había abierto una puerta secreta y, Philippe Delacroix apareció como un villano de pantomima.

—Alors. He dicho que esperaras.

Hubiera dado risa de no ser porque bajo su ridícula apariencia, se apreciaba una personalidad siniestra. Asió a Bella del brazo y sólo entonces Edward se dio cuenta de que en la otra mano llevaba un rifle.

—¿Por qué ya nadie obedece órdenes? —continuó Delacroix con tono de hastío—. ¡Así está la sociedad! Cuando la gente obedecía a sus superiores la vida era mucho más sencilla.

—¿Qué haces, Delacroix?

—Lo sabes perfectamente, Cullen. Te dije que antes de ver a Bella tendrías que darme el cuadro —Philippe sacudió la cabeza y Edward vio un destello de demencia en su mirada—. Estás muy equivocado si crees que puedes desobedecerme.

—No tengo el cuadro —dijo Edward, crispado.

Notó una mirada encendida de Bella.

—Sabe que lo tienes, Edward. Se lo he dicho. Lo siento. No sabía… No creía que…

—¿Lo ves? —dijo Delacroix, triunfal, gesticulando con el rifle, que brilló en la penumbra—. No vale la pena que mientas, Cullen. Tú tienes lo que yo quiero y… —apuntó a Bella con el rifle —yo tengo lo que tú quieres. Es muy sencillo: Dame el cuadro y yo le daré a la chica.

La mente de Edward funcionaba aceleradamente. Entornó los ojos mientras calculaba la distancia que lo separaba de Philippe y Bella. Estaba demasiado lejos para quitarle el rifle y cualquier movimiento brusco podía acarrear terribles consecuencias. Tenía que encontrar la manera de distraerlo para conseguir liberar a Bella.

Se encogió de hombros con indiferencia.

—Está bien, lo tengo, pero no pienso dártelo.

Bella exhaló un suspiro de incredulidad. No mirarla supuso un esfuerzo de proporciones hercúleas para Edward.

Bella sintió el terror apoderarse de ella y pensó que se desmayaría. Mantuvo la mirada fija en Edward como si fuese una tabla de salvación, pero la frialdad de su rostro le produjo un escalofrío al tiempo que el perímetro de su visión se difuminaba. Ni siquiera notó el cañón del rifle presionándole el costado.

—Reflexiona, Cullen —masculló Philippe en un tono estremecedor.

Edward había dado medía vuelta.

—No lo necesito —dijo con indiferencia—. Ya no hay trato, Delacroix. Llevo años buscando ese cuadro y no pienso desprenderme de él. Por nadie.

Bella juntó las manos y se las llevó a la barbilla con la mirada extraviada. La traición de Edward anestesió cualquier otra emoción, hasta el punto que la presión del rifle contra las costillas le pareció insignificante.

—Así que la has utilizado igual que tu padre utilizó a mi hermana —dijo entre dientes Delacroix.

El tiempo se detuvo. Un denso silencio se adueñó de la oscura habitación y Bella tuvo la sensación de estar bajo el agua mientras esperaba la contestación de Edward.

—Sí, la he utilizado —dijo él finalmente, frunciendo el ceño con un gesto distante, indiferente.

En aquel instante Bella no pudo concebir haber besado aquellos sensuales labios ni haberse derretido en éxtasis entre aquellos poderosos brazos. Sus palabras la golpearon como un martillo, convenciéndola de que todo había sido un sueño.

—La he utilizado para vengarme de ti —continuó Edward, desdeñoso, al tiempo que daba un paso hacia ellos—. Sólo quería poseer aquello que le fue negado a mi padre. Ha sido una pura y simple venganza.

Bella oyó su propio gemido de dolor, pero súbitamente fue consciente de que ya no sentía el rifle en su costado. Y luego todo sucedió precipitadamente: una serie de acciones en cadena aparentemente aisladas. Vio el brillo del metal, un errático movimiento de Phillippe a su lado, su rugido de rabia al apuntar a Edward.

Y entonces creyó que se le desgarraba el corazón al percibir a cámara lenta cómo Edward se abalanzaba sobre él con el brazo estirado para desviar el rifle. Un ruido distinto a cualquier otro. Un ruido demasiado nítido como para no ser real. Y finalmente, Edward cayendo al suelo con una mancha escarlata en el pecho. Sobre el corazón.

* * *

**N.A:** Ya estamos muy cerca del final, espero que les este gustando.


	15. Chapter 15

**Capítulo 15**

Era como un sueño, o una película. Antes de que el eco del disparo se ahogara. Bella palpaba el cuello de Edward en busca de pulso mientras la mancha roja de su camisa se agrandaba como un capullo de rosa abriendo sus pélalos. Cerró los ojos y dio un trémulo suspiro al encontrar un débil pulso. Luego alzó la mirada. Philippe estaba de pie, paralizado, con el brazo en el que sostenía el rifle estirado en un extraño ángulo, casi como si pretendiera que no tenía nada que ver con él. Bella notó que su rostro estaba deformado en una mueca de desconcierto, pero estaba demasiado preocupada por Edward como para prestarle más atención.

Edward, Edward, Edward, cuya cara tenía el blanco color de la muerte, cuya cálida sangre le manchaba las manos. Edward, que no la amaba, que la había utilizado.

Y en medio de aquella pesadilla, eso era lo único real, el único dato que había quedado grabado en su mente.

Con manos temblorosas buscó el móvil en los bolsillos de Edward. Lo encontró y lo miró con expresión vacía. No sabía usarlo.

—Mira…

Edward había abierto los ojos. Su voz fue apenas un susurro. Con un esfuerzo sobrehumano, levantó una mano y cuando Bella le dio el teléfono, alzó la cabeza apretando los dientes con gesto de dolor. Ella le puso las rodillas de almohada y Edward, tras presionar unos botones, le devolvió el teléfono.

Por segunda vez en el mismo número de días, Bella se encontró llamando a una ambulancia.

Edward cerró los ojos y Bella se preguntó cuánto resistiría.

Philippe había desaparecido sin que ella lo notara y el único sonido que se oía en la habitación era la respiración entrecortada de Edward. No sabía qué hacer, se sentía como si fuera tragada por arenas movedizas.

No la amaba, la había utilizado. Desde el principio sabía quién era. La odiaba.

—Bella… —Edward la miraba con ojos febriles, el rostro contraído en una mueca de dolor—. Lo que he dicho antes… —cerró los ojos. Cada palabra salía de su boca como si fuera una cuchilla corlándole la garganta.

Bella posó la mano en su mejilla.

—Shhh —musitó, sacudiendo la cabeza—. No hables.

El pánico empezaba a apoderarse de ella. La respiración de Edward se hacía más difícil con cada segundo que pasaba. Sin saber qué otra cosa hacer, le abrió la camisa para dejarle la herida al descubierto. Por un instante, su belleza la apabulló. Su piel, tan blanca como el mármol, le daba la apariencia de una escultura. La mancha escarlata resultaba extrañamente hermosa.

Pero la gravedad de la situación la asaltó de inmediato. Inclinándose hacía adelante, observó la herida.

—Para… la sangre…

Tuvo la sensación de haber hablado en alto. La voz de Edward sonó ronca, ni siquiera pudo abrir los ojos. Pero seguía vivo.

—¿Qué debo hacer? —preguntó ella.

—Aprieta…fuerte.

Bella sintió los helados dedos de Edward cerrarse sobre los de ella, al tiempo que le colocaba la mano sobre el corazón. Una lanza se clavó en el de ella. Lo odiara o no en aquel instante, lo cierto era que lo amaba y ese sentimiento era tan incontenible como la sangre que brotaba del pecho de Edward. Y era igualmente doloroso.

Poco a poco, las facciones de Edward se relajaron, y las líneas de dolor de su entrecejo se difuminaron. Con el paso de los minutos, los rincones de la habitación fueron conquistados por la sombra, la mano de Bella se quedó entumecida apretando el pecho de Edward, y su mundo quedó reducido al rápido latir de su corazón y a su agitada respiración.

Cuando percibió por el reflejo en las paredes, la luz azul de la ambulancia, casi le desilusionó saber que tendría que dejarle ir.

.

.

.

Edward se deslizaba entre el sueño y la vigilia y en su mundo la única realidad eran las sensaciones físicas. El duro suelo bajo la espalda, el frío invadiendo sus huesos, la mano de Bella. Y el dolor. El dolor por encima de todo lo demás. Lo paralizaba, le impedía hablar. Necesitaba decirle a Bella que lo que le había dicho a Delacroix era mentira, pero apenas podía respirar y sabía que debía permanecer inmóvil y ahorrar oxígeno si es que quería sobrevivir.

Y tenía que sobrevivir para hacer y decir muchas cosas. «Te quiero». Haciendo acopio de fuerzas, abrió los ojos. Fogonazos marrones, voces, pasos. El rostro de Bella inclinándose sobre él. Lloraba.

Edward frunció el ceño.

—No…llores —el pecho le ardía y hablar le quemaba, pero tenía que decirlo—. Te…

Bella se separaba de él.

—Ya están aquí —susurró.

Edward sintió un calor recorrerle el brazo y luego, de nuevo, la oscuridad.

.

.

.

Contemplando un nuevo amanecer. Bella reflexionó sobre la extraña percepción del tiempo que se tenía en situaciones extremas. La noche en la sala de espera del hospital de París se le hizo eterna y sin embargo, el día anterior, despertando en la cama que todavía conservaba el olor de Edward, parecía haber transcurrido hacía unas horas.

Las palabras que le había dicho entonces reverberaban en su mente: Parece que estemos destinados a causarte dolor. En aquel instante, mientras esperaba sentada en la vacía sala de espera, resultaban premonitorias.

En el hospital de Rouen no habían podido tratar a Edward. La bala había destrozado varias costillas y le había perforado el pulmón. Lo habían estabilizado en la ambulancia, pero necesitaba ser operado de urgencia. Bella siguió al vehículo en un coche de policía. El único sentimiento que atravesaba la niebla de su mente era el de la culpabilidad. En realidad no creía tener derecho a seguirlo, puesto que él no la amaba, era su propio egoísmo lo que la obligaba a permanecer junto a él por el mayor tiempo posible.

Una robusta enfermera con expresión preocupada apareció ante ella con una amable sonrisa. Bella no apartó los ojos de un reloj de pared, temiendo colapsar si no mantenía sus emociones bajo un férreo control.

Monsieur Cullen había salido del quirófano hacia unos minutos. Sus heridas, aunque graves, no eran mortales y, milagrosamente, su corazón estaba intacto.

Bella asintió. Esa parte de la información la conocía. Era su corazón el que había resultado herido.

—Ha preguntado por usted, chérie —dijo la enfermera.

Bella por fin se decidió a mirarla y vio que la contemplaba con expresión compasiva.

—¿De verdad? —musitó.

La enfermera sonrió abiertamente.

—En cuanto ha despertado de la anestesia ha intentado levantarse —sacudió la cabeza—. Insistía en hablar con usted. Tiene la fuerza de diez hombres. Es un superviviente nato.

Bella fue apresuradamente a la habitación de Edward, consciente de que tenía un aspecto deplorable, pero impulsada por la pequeña chispa de esperanza que la enfermera había prendido al describir la actitud de Edward.

Entubado y rodeado de máquinas, yacía dormido. Y Bella sintió un amor desbordado al ver la expresión tranquila de su rostro. Vacilante, le acarició el interior del brazo.

El se volvió al instante, como si estuviera esperándola. Expectante, Bella lo observó volver de un lugar de sombras y dolor. Edward flexionó los dedos y musitó:

—Veronique…

Aunque Bella siguió acariciándole el brazo, el resto de su cuerpo quedó paralizado. —Necesito… Veronique…

Bella sintió náuseas. La enfermera no tenía por qué saber que su nombre no era Veronique, que no era por ella por quien Edward preguntaba. Retiró la mano como si le quemara al tiempo que Edward intentaba incorporarse y quitarse el gota a gota. Bella dio un paso atrás, llevándose una mano a la boca cuando la maquina que lo monitorizaba empezó a emitir un agudo pitido. El rostro de Edward se contorsionó en una mueca de dolor. Sus labios pronunciaban la misma palabra una y otra vez:

—Veronique.

Por el pasillo se oyeron pisadas aproximándose. Dos enfermeras irrumpieron en la habitación y fueron hacia él, tranquilizándolo, comprobando las conexiones, apretando botones. Bella, en el umbral de la puerta, se sintió una impostora. Debía marcharse. Ya. Pero…

—¿Bella? ¡Cariño, por fin te encuentro!

Por un instante, creyó estar alucinando, pero se encontró aprisionada en un abrazo. Victoria.

—¡Cariño, menos mal! James está al borde de la histeria. He venido en cuanto supimos lo de Philippe. ¡Ha debido ser espantoso!

Cuando Victoria la sacó suavemente de la habitación, el dique que contenía el llanto de Bella se rompió. Victoria la abrazó y consoló, hasta que Bella sintió los ojos hinchados y doloridos y la chaqueta de Victoria estuvo empapada.

—Oh, Victoria —dijo con la voz rota—, ha sido espantoso. ¡Cuánto me alegro de que hayas venido!

—Y yo de estar aquí. Vamos al hotel. Necesitas descansar.

Bella se mordió los labios para contener el llanto y asintió.

.

.

.

—¿Qué hora es?

Victoria sonrió.

—Las ocho y medía.

—¡He dormido todo el día! —dijo Bella, frotándose los ojos.

—Y toda la noche. Lo necesitabas.

Victoria cruzó el dormitorio del hotel y abrió las cortinas para dejar entrar el sol.

—Son las ocho del domingo.

Bella se incorporó al tiempo que se retiraba el cabello de la cara. En cuanto la realidad se hizo un hueco en su consciencia, sintió el mismo dolor que el día anterior.

—¿Edward? —preguntó angustiada—. ¿Cómo está?

Victoria se acercó a la cama y posó una mano en su hombro.

—Está bien. James ha llamado hace media hora, después de hablar con el hospital y Edward evoluciona muy bien. No debes preocuparte.

Bella se dejó caer sobre las almohadas y desvió la mirada.

—Estoy bien.

—Yo no estoy tan segura —dijo Victoria con dulzura—. Has pasado por una experiencia muy dolorosa y sería mejor que hablaras de ello.

—No tengo nada que decir. He vuelto a equivocarme —miró a Victoria con los ojos humedecidos—. Me he enamorado de alguien que me estaba utilizando. Aunque esta vez es aún peor, porque él está enamorado de una tal Veronique.

Victoria sacudió la cabeza con expresión de incredulidad.

—Cariño, me refería a lo que sucedió con Philippe; al disparo —hizo una pausa—. Voy a hacer café, y quiero que me cuentes todo desde el principio.

Y así, rodeando la taza con sus manos. Bella comenzó con la primera noche en Londres, cuando Edward la había devuelto a la vida; y continuó con la casa en Francia, donde Edward, al calor del fuego, la había estrechado en sus brazos mientras ella desnudaba su alma ante él.

Victoria escuchó sin interrumpir.

—Ha sido tan súbito e intenso —musitó Bella al tiempo que Victoria le quitaba la taza vacía y la dejaba sobre la mesilla—, y al mismo tiempo tan…perfecto, que creía que era de verdad —esbozó una sonrisa llena de tristeza—. Ahora que sé que sólo fingía, todo parece ridículo. Me sedujo para vengarse de mi familia.

Victoria sacudió la cabeza con decisión.

—De ser así, lo habrías intuido.

Los ojos de Bella eran dos pozos de desesperación.

—¿Por qué? Con Mike no fui capaz de verlo. Y en La Manoir, Edward lo dijo.

Por primera vez, Victoria pareció impacientarse.

—¡Dale una oportunidad, Bella! No puedes juzgarlo por lo que dijera mientras se enfrentaba a un psicópata armado.

Bella apretó las rodillas contra el pecho y apoyó la cabeza en ellas.

—Lo sé —gimió—. He querido pensar que sólo era una estrategia para distraer a Philippe, pero ¿por qué elegiría provocarlo?

Victoria habló con ternura.

—Está claro: porque te ama.

Bella se quedó inmóvil, intentando asimilar lo que Victoria sugería. Finalmente, alzó la cabeza y con voz trémula, dijo:

—Pero preguntaba por Veronique…

—Puede que estés equivocada. Podría tratarse de su hermana.

—No tiene hermanas.

Llamaron a la puerta.

—O su secretaria. El caso es que, por lo que cuentas, merece que tengas un poco de fe —sonriendo, fue hacia la puerta—. Aquí está el desayuno.

En su ausencia, Bella quiso creer en la nueva perspectiva que Victoria había planteado. Su teoría era de una maravillosa lógica, pero…

—Bella, cariño, unos hombres quieren verte.

Sorprendida, Bella levantó la cabeza al tiempo que Victoria hacía pasar a los dos gendarmes que la habían acompañado al hospital el día anterior.

Estaban allí para notificarle que el cuerpo de Philippe Delacroix había sido encontrado en un edificio abandonado de StLaurien. Se había suicidado.

Bella se sintió aliviada.

También le dieron las llaves de su coche y explicaron que el Aston Martin de Edward había sido recogido por la empresa de alquiler. A continuación, el más bajo de los dos, se acercó con una bolsa de una exclusiva tienda de París, y se la entregó al tiempo que se ruborizaba violentamente.

—Encontraron esto en el coche del señor Cullen, mademoiselle.

En cuanto salieron, Victoria corrió junto a Bella.

—¿A qué esperas? ¿Qué hay dentro?

Bella abrió la bolsa como si temiera encontrar una serpiente. Lentamente, sacó un paquete envuelto en un delicado papel de seda rosa.

Dentro, había un par de preciosas braguitas de seda de un maravilloso color verde oscuro, con un lazo de satén plateado. Victoria y ella se quedaron contemplándolas, admiradas.

—¡Vaya! —dijo finalmente Victoria—. ¡Es un hombre con mucho gusto!

A aquél le siguieron varios paquetes con una ropa interior tan colorida, que la cama terminó pareciendo un arco iris.

—¿Quién tenía razón? —exclamó Victoria al concluir, con gesto triunfal.

Antes de que Bella pudiera responder, llegó el resto del desayuno con una selección de periódicos del domingo que Victoria dejó sobre la cama.

—¿Té o café? —preguntó, animada. Al no recibir respuesta de Bella, continuó—: Si estás demasiado aturdida por el amor, tendré que elegir yo —sirvió café en dos tazas y se volvió hacia Bella.

La sonrisa abandonó sus labios.

Más tarde, describió la expresión de Bella como la de alguien que acabara de recibir la noticia de padecer una enfermedad terminal. Cualquier aliento de vida había desaparecido de su rostro.

Victoria fue precipitadamente a ver la portada del periódico en la que Bella clavaba la mirada. Dame de la Croix las observaba con serena indiferencia.

—¿Cómo han…? ¿Quién habrá…?

La desconcertada pregunta murió en sus labios al leer bajo el titular lo que Bella ya había leído: Veronique Lemercier.

Ahogando un juramento, Victoria fue a tomar el periódico, pero Bella se le adelantó, asiéndolo como un alcohólico su botella.

—Bella, no lo leas, por favor…

—¡Déjame! —gritó Bella, fuera de sí.

Victoria supo que no tenía sentido enfrentarse a ella; la observó abrir la página con manos temblorosas y leer. Acercándose angustiada, leyó por encima del hombro de Bella.

Veronique Lemercier era una vieja conocida de Edward Cullen, comenzaba el artículo. Victoria habría querido arrancarle el periódico de las manos, pero sabía que no tenía sentido. Suspirando, continuó con la lectura.

Confirmaba todos los temores de Bella. El artículo detallaba con emoción cómo la autora había ayudado a Edward a lo largo de los años en sus pesquisas para conseguir el único cuadro que había sobrevivido al incendio que había destruido la carrera artística de su padre.

A mitad de página, Victoria dejó de leer y maldijo entre dientes. Entonces notó que tenía los puños apretados y que se clavaba las uñas en las palmas. A su lado, Bella dejó escapar un gemido de dolor al llegar a la misma línea:

Había quedado a comer con Edward en París el día que le dispararon. Jamás había llegado tarde a una cita…

Bella se estremeció cuando Victoria le acarició la cabeza. Alzó la mirada con expresión vacía.

—Así que era a ella a quien iba a ver —volvió la vista hacia la cama—. Todo esto era para ella —se deslizó de debajo de las sábanas como sí pudieran contaminarla—. Es a ella a quien ama, no a mí.

Victoria abrió la boca, pero la cerró sin decir nada. Se había equivocado al ayudarla a conservar la esperanza. La verdad estaba escrita en aquel largo artículo en un periódico de tirada nacional. Lo único que podía hacer a partir de ese momento, era ayudarla a superar el golpe.

* * *

**N.A:** Siguiente capitulo es el final, ¿que opinan hasta ahora de la historia?


	16. Chapter 16

**Capítulo 16**

Mientras que la pequeña parroquia de St. Saviour, en el corazón rural del distrito electoral de James estaba delicadamente iluminada por velas, en el exterior no dejaban de estallar los cegadores flashes de los fotógrafos. Debido a los sucesos acaecidos, la boda del político se había puesto al nivel de la de una figura de la realeza.

Victoria había actuado como relaciones públicas magistralmente.

Desde el momento en que la noticia estalló y ella y Bella salieron del hotel de París, trató con la prensa con agradecida sinceridad y contribuyó a humanizar a la familia Delacroix-Swan. Expresó la preocupación de todos por la herida de EdwardCullen y dijo que confiaba en que la muerte de Philippe Delacroix, quien evidentemente padecía un trastorno mental, marcaría el final de la duradera disputa entre ambas familias.

Al día siguiente, la fotografía de La Dame de la Croix aparecía en todos los periódicos y Marie Delacroix se convertía en una celebridad. Su prolongado silencio convirtió las llamas de la curiosidad de la prensa en una hoguera, a lo que contribuyó sutilmente Victoria filtrando información sobre el cuadro y la apasionada y trágica historia, a lo Romeo y Julieta, que había tras él. La transformación de los fríos y adinerados Swan en misteriosos y románticos aristócratas, tuvo lugar ante los ojos del mundo con calculada precisión.

Los flashes se dispararon cuando el Rolls Royce que conducía a la novia y a su padre llegó a las puertas de la iglesia y Victoria emergió de él.

Bella la observó girarse brevemente hacia las cámaras antes de tomar el brazo de su padre y acercarse hacía ella que, vestida de negro, la esperaba como dama de honor, a la puerta de la iglesia.

—Estás preciosa, Victoria —dijo.

Era verdad. En la mortecina luz de aquella tarde de noviembre, Victoria resplandecía. Los blancos y negros que habían elegido originalmente como motivo de la ceremonia por el suelo ajedrezado de la iglesia, hacían que los ricos colores de la cruz Delacroix refulgieran sobre su pecho.

—Gracias, cariño —cuidando de no estropear los bouquets que portaban, abrazó a Bella—. Tú también.

Bella se separó con una risa seca. Las dos sabían que, a pesar de los esfuerzos del equipo de maquilladoras, que habían conseguido devolver algo de color a sus mejillas, su aspecto dejaba mucho que desear.

—Como es el día de tu boda, evitaré llamarte mentirosa —bromeó.

Victoria le apretó la mano.

—Estás siendo maravillosa, querida —dijo con energía—. Y me daría lo mismo que hubieras venido con la cabeza afeitada y llena de tatuajes. Sé que todo esto… —indicó la iglesia llena de gente—, es lo último que necesitas, y le agradezco el esfuerzo que has hecho.

—No sé si James opinaría lo mismo de los tatuajes —dijo Bella, esbozando una sonrisa—. Me temo que su imagen pública se resentiría.

—Tú eres mucho más importante para él. Sabes que bajo su fría apariencia, te quiere con locura.

Bella se estremeció.

—Será mejor que evitemos mencionar la locura cuando hablemos de mi familia. Vamos, acabemos con la ceremonia y empecemos con el champán.

Al oír los primeros acordes del Canon de Pachelbel. Bella tomó aire y apretó con fuerza el bouquet de rosas rojas. Al perfume de las flores se sumó el denso olor del incienso y de la cera del interior, que la invadió al seguir a Victoria por el pasillo central.

Afortunadamente, los invitados estaban demasiado pendientes de la novia como para prestarle atención y ver su expresión desolada.

.

.

.

Caminando a hurtadillas para evadir a la prensa, Edward se apoyó en una lápida. Con cada paso sentía el roce de sus dentadas costillas. El ejercicio hacia que le ardieran los pulmones. Se había dado de alta del hospital en contra de la opinión médica, pero estaba convencido de que si no lograba hablar con Bella aquel día, corría el riesgo de no volver a verla nunca.

De todos los recuerdos nebulosos pasados bajo el efecto de la morfina, sólo uno era nítido: la obsesión por localizarla.

Pero los Swan habían cerrado filas en torno a ella y ni sus cartas, ni sus llamadas, ni sus visitas a la tienda de Nolling Hill habían servido de nada. Hasta que el día anterior, Celia se había compadecido de él y le había dicho dónde se celebraría la boda. Sólo allí podría ver a Bella, y la mera noción de tenerla cerca lo impulsaba con fiera determinación.

Respirando entrecortadamente, se irguió y continuó hacia un arco de entrada en el lateral de la iglesia. El servicio estaba avanzado. La música y la luz de las velas lo envolvieron en cuanto abrió una ranura y se deslizó al interior. Había llegado en el momento preciso. Terminaba un himno y pudo aprovechar el rumor de la gente sentándose y moviendo las páginas para situarse en la nave lateral sin ser visto.

Bella estaba detrás de los novios, hacia un lado. Tenía la cabeza inclinada y las velas iluminaban su cabello y sus desnudos hombros. En medio del ambiente de celebración, su rostro componía una expresión de profunda tristeza.

Edward se apoyó en un pilar. El súbito dolor que sintió en el pecho no fue físico, sino causado por la joven vestida de negro que tenía a unos metros de distancia. La mujer con los labios temblorosos y las mejillas humedecidas por unas sordas lágrimas. La mujer que en aquel momento alzó la mirada y lo vio.

—El amor es paciente, amable… —leía el pastor desde el pulpito.

Se miraron atormentados, próximos en distancia pero separados por un continente de tristeza e incomprensión.

Edward apretó lo puños para contener el impulso de ir al altar, estrecharla en sus brazos y besarla hasta hacer desaparecer las sombras de su rostro.

—El amor lo soporta todo, cree en todo…

Bella parpadeó como si sintiera dolor. Edward tuvo que desviar la mirada al tiempo que apoyaba la frente en la columna. Y en ese momento supo que todo aquello que le había importado en su vida no significaba nada. Ni el dinero, ni el respeto, ni la venganza…

La lectura concluyó. El pastor bajó del pulpito y se produjo un murmullo entre los congregados mientras los testigos acudían a firmar.

Bella vio que Victoria se volvía para asegurarse de que estaba bien y que le indicaba que los siguiera hacía la parte de delante de la iglesia, hacia la sacristía. Hacia Edward.

Bajó la mirada. Llevaba días anestesiada, intentando no sentir, no pensar. No podía permitirse ni un atisbo de esperanza.

Edward se apoyaba en una columna. Era absurdo intentar no mirarlo, tan inútil como pretender no amarlo. Se le secó la boca y se le rompió el corazón al ver su rostro surcado por marcas de dolor. Edward se separó del pilar cuando los novios pasaron a su altura. Bella vio a James lanzar una mirada en su dirección, pero Victoria le hizo continuar con un gesto decidido al tiempo que le decía algo quedamente.

Bella aminoró el paso. Ni ella ni Edward hablaron. Por un instante, se limitaron a mirarse. Entonces él dio un paso hacia ella e, instintivamente, los dos se movieron hacia las sombras del rincón de la nave.

Edward no hizo ademán de tocarla y Bella se sintió aliviada pues sabía que las defensas que había erigido a su alrededor no eran más que un fino vidrio que él podía romper con sólo rozarlo. Pero, por otro lado, sus manos temblaron por el deseo de alargarlas hacía él. Para evitarlo, acarició los pélalos de las flores y fijó la mirada en ellas.

—Tienes la costumbre de aparecer cuando menos lo espero —dijo con un hilo de voz.

—Y tú, de desaparecer.

Bella frunció el ceño. La crueldad de sus palabras le hizo desear refugiarse en un lugar seguro donde nada pudiera dañarla.

—Lo siento, Edward, pero no creo que pueda soportar tus juegos de palabras «ni ninguna insinuación de lo que sucedió entre nosotros»—. ¿A qué has venido?

Edward metió las manos en los bolsillos y se encogió de hombros. No sabía por dónde empezar.

—Para darte las gracias —dijo precipitadamente. Y rió con amargura—. Debes de haberme contagiado tus buenos modales.

En el otro extremo de la nave. James y Victoria se contemplaban amorosamente, posando para las fotografías. Para Bella el contraste entre las dos escenas fue insoportable.

—¿Gracias, por qué?

—Por salvarme la vida —dijo él, como un cable en tensión.

Sin darse cuenta. Bella había arrancado un pétalo y la roja mancha en su dedo le recordó la sangre en el pecho de Edward, su corazón sangrando mientras la oscuridad los rodeaba.

—No hice más que lo que me dijiste que hiciera —dijo ella, inexpresiva.

—Pero lo hiciste. Eso es lo que importa.

Bella sacudió la cabeza con una sonrisa de tristeza.

—Era lo menos que podía hacer. Después de todo fue el loco de mi tío quien casi te mata, y fui yo quien le habló del cuadro. Así que en cierta medida, tuve la culpa.

—Eso no es verdad. Fue culpa mía —dijo él entre dientes—. Me lo merecía.

Bella al fin alzó la mirada. El rostro de Edward no delataba ninguna emoción y en aquel momento, lo odió por todo el daño que le había causado.

—Puede que sí —dijo lentamente—. Lo merecías. Y tengo que reconocer que, de haber tenido yo el rifle, también te habría disparado. ¡Me utilizaste, Edward!

Sus últimas palabras fueron casi como un grito de angustia. Edward se irguió y pareció más distante que nunca.

—Tienes razón. Así fue como empezó todo. Eras una Delacroix y quería hacerte daño, quería que el mundo supiera lo que habíais hecho. Por eso te seduje —se frotó la cara con la mano y rió con amargura—. Pero fui yo quien recibió el castigo.

—Sí —dijo Bella enfurecida—. Una bala en el pecho es lo mismo que había recibido yo.

Edward sacudió la cabeza.

—Ese no fue el castigo; sólo se trató de un accidente. No, mi castigo fue enamorarme de ti —dijo débilmente—, y saber que no te merezco ni nunca te mereceré.

En aquel momento, los novios y los testigos abandonaron la sacristía y salieron de la iglesia.

Bella se quedó paralizada. Luego, caminó varios pasos alejándose de él con expresión concentrada, como si intentara recordar algo.

—Pero estabas enamorado de Veronique… —dijo en tono lastimero—. Lo sé…

Edward le bloqueó el paso.

—¿Qué? ¿De dónde te sacas eso?

Irguiéndose cuanto pudo y con actitud digna. Bella se concentró en ignorar las manos de Edward sobre sus hombros desnudos.

—Era su nombre el que pronunciabas constantemente en el hospital, Edward, no el mío. Era a ella a quien deseabas ver. Y luego supe que era a ella a quien ibas a ver en París y para quien habías comprado aquella preciosa lencería…

Edward la sacudió con suavidad.

—MonDieu… ¡Era para ti! —gimió—. La ropa era para ti porque toda la tuya es negra —deslizó la mirada sobre el vestido que llevaba en aquel instante—. El negro significa infelicidad, falta de amor. Y no quería que volvieras a sentir nunca más ninguna de las dos cosas.

Bella se tapó los oídos para ahogar aquellas maravillosas palabras. Temía estar perdiendo el juicio.

—Pero, ¿y el artículo? —prácticamente gritó—. ¡Durante todo el tiempo estabas colaborando con ella para que escribiera un artículo que destrozaría a mi familia!

—¡Por eso tenía que verla aquel día! —Edward habló muy lentamente. Tomó el rostro de Bella entre sus manos y la obligó a mirarlo—. Bella, lo siento. Iba a encontrarme con ella para impedir que publicara el artículo… —enredó los dedos en su cabello—. Necesitaba decirle que no quería hacer daño a una familia a la que quiero pertenecer.

Las mejillas de Bella se humedecieron. Beethoven sonó triunfal en el órgano, señalando el final de la ceremonia.

—¿Qué? —musitó Bella al verle mover los labios.

—Te amo —repitió él—. Quiero casarme contigo.

Bella no contestó. No pudo, porque sus labios no habían podido resistir ni un segundo más y habían encontrado los de él. Pasó un rato antes de que volviera a hablar.

Cuando se separaron, el bouquet estaba en el suelo y el lápiz de labios se le había borrado. Igual que la primera noche, en la Tale, sus labios adquirieron el rojo de los besos. Se separó de Edward y le sonrió a través de las lágrimas.

—¡Has dicho gracias, lo siento y por favor en cuestión de minutos!

La sonrisa de Edward hizo que el corazón le diera un salto de alegría.

—Ejerces una maravillosa influencia sobre mí —dijo con voz ronca—. Te necesito. Sin ti soy un desagradable bárbaro. Dime que me amas o estoy perdido.

—Eso es chantaje —bromeó ella.

Edward rió y la estrechó en sus brazos con una disimulada mueca de dolor.

—¿Y qué? Así se han relacionado siempre nuestras familias.

La iglesia estaba vacía. En el exterior, se oía el murmullo de la prensa y se veían destellos de cámaras. Las campanas repicaban.

Bella y Edward permanecieron en el centro de la nave, aislados de los demás por la necesidad que sentían de estar a solas.

—Debería salir —musitó Bella, sin moverse.

—Hace demasiado frío —protestó él, besándole la comisura de los labios—. Llevas un vestido completamente inadecuado. Y no quiero volver a verte de negro —besándole la cabeza, metió la mano en el interior de su chaqueta y las velas iluminaron algo colorido antes de que Bella sintiera cómo Edward le cubría con el chal y la atraía hacia sí.

—¿Dónde lo has encontrado? —preguntó, emocionada.

—En la tienda de Celia. Como no contestabas a mis llamadas, acabé yendo en persona. En cuanto lo vi me recordó a…

—Olympia. Lo sé. Lo compré la mañana que te fuiste a París —por un instante la angustia se volvió a apoderar de Bella—. Y cuando llegué aquí no podía soportar verlo. Por eso se lo di a Celia.

Edward la abrazó con ternura.

—Ahora ya lo tienes.

Bella apoyó la cabeza en su pecho y escuchó el rítmico latir de su corazón.

—Y a ti —levantó la cabeza para mirarlo—. ¿Me lo imagino o acabas de pedirme que me case contigo?

—Sí, pero no me has contestado —dijo él con expresión seria—. ¿Eso significa que me rechazas?

Bella le rodeó el cuello con los brazos y los coloridos flecos del chal bailaron a la luz de las velas.

—¿Estás de broma? ¿Crees que dejaría pasar la oportunidad de una boda como ésta, con rosas y velas… y trescientos invitados… un maravilloso vestido…, y, por supuesto, los diamantes Delacroix…?

Edward se apoyó en un banco y la miró fijamente con ojos brillantes.

—Lo que tú quieras.

Bella le devolvió la mirada.

—¡Edward, estoy bromeando! —exclamó, risueña.

—¡Qué lástima! —dijo él, retirándole un mechón de cabello de la cara—. Empezaba a animarme. El collar te quedaba muy bien.

Bella lo miró de una forma que le aceleró la sangre.

—Está bien. Llevaré la cruz… —Bella bajó la voz hasta hacerla apenas inaudible—, ¿pero podemos eliminar a los invitados?

—Trato hecho —dijo él con fingida solemnidad—. ¿Y podemos prescindir del vestido?

—¡También! —Bella se alzó de puntillas para besarlo—. Sí, por favor. Esto cada vez se parece más a mi boda ideal…

_Fin_

* * *

**N.A:** Ahora si hemos llegado al final de una historia más, espero que les haya gustado y muchas gracias por sus reviews, alertas y favoritos.


End file.
